Dinner Guest
by CrazyJan57
Summary: Decisions are made when Victoria has a late night dinner guest. Based on NW Zorro
1. Chapter 1

**DINNER GUEST**

Disclaimer – I don't own the rights, Zorro Productions Inc does - I just like to play with the characters.

Plot – Decisions are made when Victoria has a late night dinner guest.

Set a month after the end of the series.

I wrote this story over 2 years ago and I thought it was time to get it posted :) This was partially inspired by a story by Linda Binda called Letters.

* * *

Chapter 1

Victoria pushed the heavy bolt across the main wooden doors of her tavern and let out a small sigh. It had been a busy day for her and the girls and for once she was glad that she had no overnight guests; all she wanted to do was to soak her aching feet in a bucket of water and then go to bed and sleep for a week. She was tired and lonely; she hadn't seen Zorro in weeks and even her closest friend Diego de la Vega hadn't been in the pueblo for almost a week. It had been four weeks since the death of Emissary Gilberto Risendo; four weeks since everyone had come to learn that the Emissary was the unknown son of Don Alejandro and twin brother to Don Diego.

She sighed again as she picked up the last of the dirty glasses from the bar and walked slowly through the curtain that separated the main taproom from the kitchen. She placed them in the basin and decided that these last several dirty items could wait until the morning. She was about remove the pot of beef stew that was gently simmering over the low fire when she suddenly felt a presence behind her.

She whirled around, brandishing a glass high, "Who's there?" she demanded.

"It's only me, Victoria." Zorro said with some amusement in his voice, as he stepped out of the shadows.

She let out a sigh of relief, "You should stop doing that or one of these days I'll end up hitting you." she said sternly as she placed the glass back in the basin.

He nodded as he took a step forward, "I know, please forgive me." he pleaded as he opened his arms.

She tried to resist his charm but the pleading look in his blue eyes, melted her and she rushed into his embrace, "I'll forgive you, just this once." she said as she laid her head against his broad chest.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, "I've missed you." he whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on top of her head and held her tight.

"I've missed you too." she replied as she snuggled into his warmth.

For several quiet moments they just held each, enjoying the simple feeling of being in each other's arms.

Then Zorro's stomach made a grumbling noise, which caused Victoria to giggle.

"My apologies Senorita." he said, somewhat embarrassed.

"It's alright Senor. Would you like something to eat, I have some stew..."

He shook his head, "There's no need to go to any trouble, I'm fine."

"It wouldn't be any trouble Zorro. In fact I would love to cook for - " She was interrupted by another grumbling sound, louder this time, "You are hungry. When was the last time you had something to eat?"

Zorro grinned sheepishly, he was indeed hungry, "Well, not since lunch." he admitted.

She pulled out of his embrace, "No wonder your stomach is making noises. Let me heat up some stew for you." she crossed over to the fireplace and built up the fire once more before she swung the pot of stew over the flames.

"But Victoria, you don't have to - " he started to say, he didn't want her to go to any trouble, just for him.

"Nonsense, let me do this for you. Besides I have no guests tonight, if that's what is worrying you." She said firmly as she began stirring the pot of stew.

He inhaled deeply as the sweet aroma of the stew made him realised just how hungry was, "Very well but only if you join me." he said.

Victoria turned around and blushed at the look of love shining from his eyes, "I would love to, we haven't had a meal together since..." she paused.

"Since I proposed to you." he finished, remembering that bittersweet afternoon six months ago.

She beamed, "I know, let's make it another special meal. I have received a new order of wine just today and would like your opinion of it." she said excitedly as she disappeared into the store room. She came back shortly, carrying a bottle of wine, to find that Zorro had removed his hat and gloves and he was slowly stirring the pot of stew.

"You don't have to do that." she said as she tried to take the spoon from him but he gently pushed her away, "But I want to." he replied as he continued stirring.

She shook her head but let him have his way as she opened the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass, "Here, try this." she handed him his glass.

Zorro took the glass from her and took a sip, "Mmm, that's good, sweet." he commented as he watched Victoria take a sip herself, wondering what was missing.

She nodded, "Yes, it's nice. I think it will sell well." she replied as she placed her glass on the table and found Zorro staring at her, "I must be a mess." she said self consciously as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"You have never looked more beautiful. I..." he paused as he realised what was missing. He left the spoon in the pot and took her hands in his, "Since this is to be a special meal, I would be honoured if you wore your ring."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "You would like me to wear it now!"

He nodded. "Si, just for tonight. I would like for us to sit down to a meal as a normal engaged couple." he said.

"I'll be right back." and she was gone.

Zorro chuckled as he returned to the fire and started stirring once again.

* * *

Victoria all but ran up the stairs to her room; she was no longer tired but overjoyed to spend some time with the man she loved. She reached her room, crossed over to her dresser, opened the second drawer and pulled out the small wooden box that held the exquisite diamond and emerald ring that Zorro had given her and with her heart pounding, she slipped it onto her third finger.

When she checked her appearance in the mirror she was dismayed at her clothes; she felt drab compared with the beautiful ring on her finger. Then she smiled as she remembered the new dress she had bought the last time she was in Santa Paula, a dress that she hadn't worn yet, having had no occasion to wear it. Well this is an occasion, she thought as she quickly changed.

Zorro thought about Victoria as he slowly stirred the stew. He knew the time was coming to unmask to her; he no longer wanted to live without her, even his father kept telling him to do so. He had felt a strange weight lift from his shoulders when he finally admitted to his father that he was Zorro, after the older man had confronted him four weeks ago. His father had been shocked and hurt but he understood the need for the secrecy and now, they were rebuilding their relationship to what it should have been. He let out a long sigh as he thought about the twin brother he never knew he had and wondered what it would have been like if Gilberto had been raised within their loving family and not stolen by a mad woman.

Victoria came through the curtain and was surprised to hear Zorro sigh, "Is anything wrong?" she asked softly.

He shook his head as he turned around, "No, Victoria, noth..." he couldn't finish as he stared at the vision in front of him, "Dios." he whispered. He couldn't help it, he gaped like a schoolboy.

She was wearing a dress that he had never seen before. It was deep blue, with a pattern of silver swirls throughout; it was off the shoulder, revealing her honey smooth skin, with a low vee cut neckline which gave him a tantalising view of her curves without being indecent and as his eyes slowly ran the length of her body, he noticed that the dress hugged her in all the right places. Perhaps this late dinner wasn't a good idea after all, he mused to himself.

Victoria felt a very feminine satisfaction at Zorro's look of admiration as his eyes trailed over her; she was very pleased that she had changed clothes.

Zorro came to his senses and his manners as he reached for her hand and gazed deeply into her eyes, "All the stars in the heavens could not compare with your beauty tonight." his voice husky as he kissed her hand, pleased by the slight flush that rose over her cheeks.

They were interrupted by Zorro's grumbling stomach once more and this time they both chuckled at the sound.

She shook her head, "Zorro, please go and sit down, the stew should be ready by now."

As he watched Victoria turned back to the fireplace to dish out their meal, his gaze travelled down her back to her hips and stayed there. "Dios" he muttered to himself, how he was going to survive the night without disgracing himself? It was that damn dress, he reflected as he shook his head, if he wasn't careful, it would be the death of him. He picked up their glasses and moved through the curtain to the tables in the main taproom.

Victoria soon followed him and placed their plates and cutlery on the table before she sat down across from him. She raised her glass of wine, "Here's to us." she smiled warmly at Zorro.

Zorro raised his glass, matching her smile with his own and gazed lovingly into her eyes, "May we have many more meals together." he replied.

She blushed again at the love shining from his eyes, "Many more," she replied before they took a sip of their wine, "I hope you like the stew."

"I'm sure I will." he replied as he picked up his fork.

Then came the rumbling sound again and to Victoria's horror, it was her stomach that made the noise.

"Oh no," she giggled, "That was me."

He chuckled, "I'm not the only one who is hungry, hmm." he teased with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I guess not." she laughed back.

Over the next several minutes, the only sound in the tavern was of the cutlery clanging against plates as they ate with relish.

"Mmm, that's delicious Victoria, thank you." he said as he smiled warmly.

She blushed at his compliment, "Would you like some more, there's still plenty left."

"Well, perhaps a little more, if you don't mind."

She beamed with happiness, "Of course not Zorro, it's my pleasure." she took his plate and returned to the kitchen where she dished out more of the stew before she headed back outside and placed the plate in front of him, "Would you like more wine?" she held the bottle up as she sat down.

He shook his head; he already had a half a glass of wine and he couldn't afford to dull his reflexes with any more, "As much as I would like to, I mustn't. If I come across any lancers or bandits on the way back..."

She nodded, "I understand." she smiled as she watched him eat. She felt a rush of pride at his obvious enjoyment of her cooking, she had always wanted to cook for him. She would like to cook for him every day but that would be impossible unless he removed his mask. She gave a sad little sigh.

Zorro had finished his second helping and looked up at her sigh, he reached out and touched her hand, "Is anything wrong?" he asked concerned.

She shook her head, "No, it's nothing."

"Victoria, what is it." he said softly as he clasped her hand.

"Oh Zorro, I wish we could be together." she felt tears welling in her eyes.

He moved from his seat and knelt beside her, took both her hands in his and gazed into her eyes, "I wish the same. I long for the day that you can wear your ring in public, for us to marry." his voice unsteady with his emotions.

"But when Zorro, I feel that time is moving too fast, the years pass with no end in sight for us." she whispered as she fought back tears.

"Soon Victoria," he said as he caressed her face, "Perhaps sooner than you think." he whispered.

She was startled by this admission, "What do you mean?" she asked.

He moved and sat beside her, "Have you noticed that the Alcalde hasn't been his usual self lately, that he's changed somehow?"

She thought about it, "Well, yes now that you have mentioned it, he has been acting differently. He seems more concerned about the people and he hasn't raised any new taxes either. Perhaps he is thinking up a new way to capture you."

He nodded, "At first, I thought that too but now I don't think so. I've noticed a change in him after he shot the Emissary."

She frowned, "So do you really think he has changed?"

"I hope so." he said softly. It was time to get on with his life, to leave the mask behind for good, "Victoria, if I am to unmask, I need to make sure that de Soto has changed and that this isn't some strange ruse to capture me. For if I am captured, you would surely hang beside me and that is something I don't want to happen."

She shivered as she realised, once again, just how dangerous it was to be involved with Zorro; a bandit who had a price on his head.

He felt her shiver and wrapped his arm around her waist, "I'm sorry to be so blunt but I need you to know the consequences of revealing myself to you, that it could mean your own death." He planted a soft kiss to her hair.

Victoria's heart pounded as she realised that he was thinking of unmasking to her, "I made that choice long ago. How long do you think it will be before you can?" her voice unsteady.

He sighed, "I don't know." he slowly ran his fingers through her soft hair. He thought hard, he was tired of all the deception and he just wanted to make Victoria his wife, "Let's say in one month's time, if the alcalde is still behaving as he has been, I'll come back here."

She gasped, in one month, she would finally know Zorro's identity, "You will unmask in one month's time!"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, I meant that I will wait a month and then we both decide on a plan." When he saw her disappointed look, he gently caressed her face with his hand, "We are that much closer to our dreams than the day I proposed to you."

She nodded, "I know but I just want - " she didn't finish as Zorro gently pressed his warm lips against hers.

"I promise you, Victoria, our time is coming." he whispered against her lips before he kissed her again with growing intensity.

She melted against his broad chest; she loved the feel of his warm lips on hers, of his moustache tickling her upper lip as she slowly wrapped her arms him and returned his heated kisses with her own.

Zorro tore his lips away from hers and left a trail of hot kisses along her neck; he just couldn't get enough of her soft, silky skin and wanted to sample all that she had to offer. He felt a rush of male pride at her intake of breath and by the small shiver that his actions caused her. She shivered again at the flood of warmth that was spreading through her body from his caresses and wanted more, much more; she needed to touch him. Her fingers seemed to have a life of their own as they popped the top two buttons of his shirt and spread the fabric open before she placed her hands on his bare chest and felt his hard muscles ripple under her wandering fingers.

He groaned at the feel of her warm fingers caressing his bare skin; never before he wanted her so much as he reclaimed her soft, sweet lips in a deep and hungry kiss. She was overwhelmed by all the sensations he was creating within her and as his teased her lips apart and darted his tongue against hers, she felt a strange throbbing ache in her lower regions. Never before had they kissed like this, with such passion, with such longing that she returned his passion with growing abandon.

They finally had to come up for air and Zorro knew that he had to stop, otherwise he would make her his wife in all but name. He moved down the bench, away temptation, "I...we...can't." he said breathlessly.

"I know but..." she replied, equally out of breath. She would willingly give herself to him tonight, even if it wasn't sanctioned by the church.

Zorro saw the unspoken invitation in her eyes and he knew how easy it would be to take her up on the sweet offer but he shook his head, "I'm sorry Victoria. I must go." he said as he stood up and gazed down at the woman he loved, "Soon Victoria, and then we will never be apart again." with that he rushed through the curtains to grab his hat and gloves and then he was gone.

Victoria stayed where she was, stunned by the level of desire that had swept through her body. It was nothing like she had felt before; a burning ache, a yearning for something more. She knew a little of what occurs between men and women; after all she ran a tavern which was patronised mostly by men and some of the conversations that she had overheard, had made her blush. It made her wish that she had a close female friend to discuss such matters.

As Zorro rode home, he too was shocked by their strong desire for each other. Occasionally he had become aroused but never like he had been tonight. For tonight had been different. Tonight, he had felt Victoria's increasing desire for him, which in turn escalated his and it had almost spiralled out of control. He simply could not let it get so out of control like that again. He knew that no matter how breathtaking their lovemaking would be, he had to think of the consequences and one those consequences could be a child. He hated to think what the Alcalde would do if Victoria had a child, his child.

* * *

A/N - I'm taking liberties with Zorro drinking some wine but from memory, he did have a sip of wine in "Love Potion Number 9"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ignacio de Soto had changed and he knew it. He had visited Father Benitez many times since the day he killed the Emissary in an effort to rid the demons from his soul. He had come face to face with his true self and he didn't like what he had found; in the face of his own impeding death, he had found himself to be a coward.

He had been looking forward to the visit of Emissary Gilberto Risendo, ever since he had been notified of his pending arrival from the Governor. He had heard of Risendo's reputation of getting things done and he had hoped to persuade the Emissary to give him more and better trained lancers, in order to bring down Zorro for once and for all. But the Emissary had turned out to be a cruel and evil man, bent on a path of personal revenge and destruction.

It was that very path of destruction which became a defining moment for him. From the time Risendo ordered his immediate execution, to his Sergeant's steadfast loyalty in refusing to carry out those orders and then of his timely rescue by his archenemy, Zorro, at the very last second, had been a life changing moment for Ignacio de Soto. He had gone through an extreme range of emotions from high anticipation of Risendo's visit; to disbelief and shock that he was to be executed; in a manner that could only be described as barbaric. And then to horror that he had been given a death sentence, along with Sergeant Mendoza and the only way that the execution would be stopped, was if they captured Zorro within three days.

If he had been executed immediately, he would have accepted it; indeed he had accepted it the first time without flinching but he had been given three days in which to prepare, either for his death or capture Zorro. Those three days of waiting became unbearable for him as he struggled to capture the elusive Zorro, while at the same time his mind imagined all the evil ways in which Risendo could kill him. He had been a soldier and had slain men in battle but the Emissary had made him fear for his life.

It was this fear which had driven him to the de la Vega hacienda to steal Don Alejandro's best stallion and flee the territory, even though this meant leaving his loyal sergeant at the mercy of Risendo but he didn't care; he had to leave the region by any means. It was only when he heard the sounds of swords clashing that he stopped and went to investigate and as he approached the rear garden, he had seen the Emissary fighting with a wounded Don Diego and he made the split second decision to save the life of the young Don.

At that time, he had not been aware that Risendo was, in fact, Don Alejandro's son. If he had known, he would not have killed him but he had and now he felt guilt and sorrow for everything he had done.

Over the time since the Emissary's death, he slowly came to terms with himself and with the help of father Benitez, he acknowledged his failings including his obsessive hatred of Zorro, who he now realised, was only helping the people because of his inexcusable treatment of them. He began to perform his duties in the manner his office demanded; to run the pueblo and to protect the people. He knew that they had no respect for him or his lancers and he didn't blame them but it was time to change that.

Although he still felt a need to capture Zorro; he was, after all, still a bandit with a price on his head but it was no longer the only item to occupy his mind. He removed the senseless taxes he had created just to capture Zorro and created a single new levy based on income but in a manner that had the wealthy paying more, while the less fortunate paid less. The caballeros grumbled about paying more taxes but they saw the need for a system that was fairer to everyone.

He began a new program of punishment to fit the crime; he would no longer flog citizens for minor offences but instead either fined them or if they had no money, he imprisoned them for a certain period of time, depraving them of their ability to work. And for a time, the cells were crowded but eventually most of the citizens came to realise that it was better to be free to work their lands than to commit a minor offence and waste their time in a cell. There were also a lot of public works to be seen to; enlarging the school to accommodate the slowly growing population, the roads needed fixing and the lancers needed better training.

All these things had been neglected in his desire to capture one man but now he wanted to show the people that he had changed for the better and that he now placed their interests above his own.

* * *

It was a month to the night of their last meeting, when Victoria was waiting impatiently in the kitchen for Zorro to arrive; it had been a long month and although she had occasionally seen him in that time, they hadn't been alone since that night and she was missing him terribly. She didn't have to wait long as Zorro appeared at the top of the window ledge and nimbly leapt down and before he had a chance to speak, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled herself on her toes while at the same time she pulled him down and kissed him hungrily.

Zorro was startled for a moment by the strength of her passion but he soon pulled her tight against him and responded with his own growing desire.

For several moments, they immersed themselves in exploring each other until a lack of air forced them apart.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." she said hoarsely; she was surprised by her own passion.

"It's alright Victoria, I would like nothing more than to kiss you senseless but we have to talk." he replied, his own voice none to steady.

She nodded as she moved out of his embrace, "I know," she replied, "I've done what you've asked and watched de Soto closely these last four weeks and I believe he has changed. He is more courteous, more caring and he is taking his duties as Alcalde more seriously too. He has been the subject of many discussions in the tavern and opinions are divided, they don't know what to make of him."

He nodded, "They are not the only ones," he said, "I have spoken with many people and while some of them are still suspicious of his motives, most believe that de Soto has changed for the better. If it is a trap to capture me then he is taking a long time in springing it."

"And what do you believe Zorro?" she asked quietly as she took a small step towards him.

He reached out and took her hands in his, "I am convinced that he has changed his ways." he replied as he gazed into her eyes.

"What does that mean for us?" she asked, hope showed in her eyes.

Zorro saw the hope and knew that she wanted him to unmask now, tonight but he was going to disappoint her again, "It means that we will be together soon."

She pulled her hand away angrily, "Soon! What do you mean soon? You have been saying that for years, Zorro."

"Victoria, please don't be angry." he tried to take her hand again but she pulled back even more furious.

"Don't be angry! Of course I'm angry, don't want us to be together?" she hissed.

"Victoria Escalante." he said, his own temper rising.

Victoria whipped around at hearing her name in his harsh tone, a tone that he had only ever used against the alcalde.

"Of course I want us to be together," he said quieter, "I love you, I want you as my wife and for you to be the mother of my children."

She felt a slight blush rise over her cheeks as her temper disappeared at his words, "I love you too Zorro, it's just the waiting..."

"The waiting hasn't been easy for me either," he replied, "I know that you want me to unmask tonight and for us to marry as soon as possible." he said.

She nodded, "Well, yes, I did hope that you would." she admitted.

"There's nothing I would like more than to do just that." he said.

"But...?" she gave him a small wry smile.

He smiled back before he became serious once more, "The only way I could unmask right now for you, is if I had been given a pardon. If you married immediately then that man would become a suspect of being Zorro and as an outlaw he would be arrested and - " He stopped as he saw the realisation on her face of the problem facing them.

"And he would hang." she whispered she stared at Zorro in shock.

He reached out and held her hands once more, "I do have a plan, or rather an idea of how we can finally be together."

"How?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know if you are going to like it."

She sighed in frustration, "Zorro, sometimes you can be rather infuriating. Just tell me."

He smiled softly, "I want to court you as myself as I have always wanted to - "

"You want to court me!" she was surprised.

He nodded, "Si, I do."

She frowned, "But won't people suspect you're Zorro and then we will be back to you being arrested."

He shook his head, "Not if we do this right," he chuckled at her confusion, "In order for me to court you, you will need to be available for a courtship."

Her frowned deepened, "I don't understand."

"What I am saying is that you need to break up with Zorro."

Victoria just stared at him, "You want me to break up with you, so that I can be with you."

Zorro chuckled, "It does sound rather silly when you put it that way."

She thought hard as she began to pace around in the kitchen, "It does sound silly but if I have a fight with you...and...we break up, you can then start to court me as yourself."

He watched her pace, "Yes, that's right but our break up will have to be convincing and it wouldn't be just one fight."

"Perhaps a couple of public disagreements," she turned to face him, "It could work, Zorro." she said excitedly.

He moved over to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, "I won't be able to show my hand immediately after the break."

She nodded, "Of course, otherwise it would be too suspicious," she gazed up at him, "Can you tell me who you are?"

He shook his head, "I can't do that. Zorro's secret must remain that, at least until after I start courting you."

Victoria wasn't all that surprised by his answer but it brought up an interesting problem, "How will I know that you're the one?"

Zorro frowned under his mask, "What do you mean, that I'm the one?"

She chuckled at his confusion, "Really Zorro, do you think that if we break up, that you would be the only man to come courting."

He was stunned, "You...you have had offers of...of marriage." he stuttered.

She chuckled again at his wide eyed shock, "Of course I have. As the owner of a respectable and profitable business, I am considered a good match for anyone," She placed her hand on his chest, "I want to make sure that I choose the right man."

He shook his head in disbelief, he never realised that Victoria had received other offers of marriage, other than that time with Juan Ortiz, "Of course," he thought for a moment, "We can use the ring as a code between us. Only the two of us know about it."

She nodded, "Alright but I guess I can't come out and ask you about it?"

He shook his head once more, "No, in case you do get other...suitors, it might be best to wait until I mention it."

She sighed, "This courtship will take time won't it?" she said sadly, she had been hoping for a quick wedding.

"Yes, it will, unless you can think of something else?"

She shook her head. "No I can't."

Zorro gently lifted her chin up. "Victoria, I promise you, we will be married before the year is over."

"But...but that is six months away." she felt tears welling in her eyes.

He kissed her forehead. "I know mi preciosa but sometime in the next six months, we will begin our life together."

She nodded, "Then I think we should start now with our break up, so that you can start your courtship as soon as you can." she said.

Zorro gazed into her eyes, "This will have to be our last time together too. We can't take the risk of being seen together."

Victoria moved her hands up from his chest to around his neck, "One last kiss." she whispered as she pulled herself up on her toes.

He met her half way and claimed her sweet lips in a desperate and urgent kiss, both knowing that this had to be the last time until they could finally be together. They clung to each other, their hands exploring in an almost frenzied way, while at the same time, their kiss deepened ever further; their lips parted, tongues entwining in a seductive dance before he blazed a trail of hot kisses down her neck.

She let out a moan of pleasure as that hot throbbing ache she felt once before returned as she pressed against him and was gratified to hear his deep groan. He reclaimed her lips in a demanding kiss, as he moved his hand from her waist, and gently cupped her soft breast.

It was Victoria's groan, that brought Zorro to his senses and he pulled away from her soft responsive body, "I...I'm sorry Victoria, I...I didn't mean to go so far." he was mortified, once again he had come close to making love to her, something that he had promised himself not to do; at least not until she had the ring on her finger.

"It's alright Zorro." her body was shaking with desire.

"I must go." He gently kissed her swollen lips and then he was gone.

And so the break up of Zorro and Victoria began.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The citizens of Los Angeles soon began to notice a change in Victoria's manner; she wasn't her usual happy, outgoing self. She would still greet her patrons with a smile but she seemed distracted by something or someone and it had people talking. They wondered if she had received bad news about one of her brothers but they dismissed it for she would have motioned it and so they began to speculate amongst themselves that she must have argued with Zorro, for why else would she be sad.

It was a warm day, just on lunch time, when the citizens saw the first signs of trouble between their hero and his lady.

Zorro rode into the pueblo, leading two bandits behind him. It was the first time he had appeared in public since they decided to break up and he wondered what Victoria was going to say or do when he saw her; he had been too distracted by her kisses to give any thought as to how they were going to do it and by the time he did, it was too late to discuss it with her.

He reined Toronado to a stop outside de Soto's office and grinned down at Sergeant Mendoza dozing on a chair, "Sergeant Mendoza!"

Mendoza jerked awake and jumped to his feet, "Si, Alcalde," he said before he realised who had called him, "Zorro! What are you doing here?" he asked somewhat flustered as he tugged on his jacket.

Zorro grin grew wider, "I don't mean to disturb your slumber, Sergeant but can you please see that these men are locked up."

"What have they done?" he asked curiously as he glanced at the rough looking banditos, lying across the saddles of their horses with the trademark z carved into their trousers.

"They have been robbing the stagecoach between here and San Pedro." Zorro replied.

Mendoza nodded, "Of course, leave them with me."

Zorro tossed the reins to the Sergeant and then with some trepidation, he urged Toronado over to where Victoria was standing on the steps of her tavern. He reached down and took her hand in his, "You're as beautiful as ever, senorita." he complimented with a smile but as he brought her hand up for his customary kiss, Victoria pulled away.

The crowd gasped at her action and even Zorro had a surprised look in his eyes.

"Your words, senor, are lovely but they are only that, words. I want more than words." she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

The citizens who were nearby, were startled by her tone and they leant forward, eager to hear what his reply would be.

"Senorita, please - " Zorro pleaded but before he could say anything else, he heard de Soto shout, "Lancers, get him! Arrest Zorro!"

He gave Victoria one last slightly confused look, "I must go."

"Go, Zorro, go as you usually do." she said more harshly before she turned on her heel, and strode back inside her tavern. She was trembling as she walked by her customers, not daring to look at them for fear of laughing and went straight to her kitchen. Now that she was alone, she smiled, soon my masked bandit, we will marry, she thought.

Zorro raced away but once he was out of sight of the pueblo, he slowed Toronado to a walk. He shook his head, he knew the rumours would start to grow and then it would only be a matter of time before they could finally be together. The only problem was that he didn't know what Victoria's plans were.

* * *

A week after that first public disagreement, Zorro needed to know what her plans were and even as Diego, he had not been able to discover what Victoria's plan were; in fact she had been rather abrupt with him and had told him to mind his own business. So he had no choice but to discover it for himself. He arrived at the tavern, again just on lunch time and waited in the kitchen.

Victoria came through the curtain and was startled to see him waiting for her, "Zorro, what are you doing here?" she whispered worriedly.

"I wanted to see you," he replied quietly, "I need to know what you are planning."

She raised her eyebrow, "Why?" she started to get into her role that she had prepared; to get angry at him.

"Why? So I can work with you, to help you." he was confused. Why won't she talk with him?

"I don't need your help Zorro." she said louder, more heatedly.

"Victoria, please lower your voice." he pleaded as he glanced towards the curtain.

She wasn't sure if he was acting or whether he was genuinely worried. Well, he had her worried many times over the years, it's time for a little of his own medicine, "No, I won't lower my voice." she replied back even louder.

The patrons in the taproom, glanced at each other when they heard Victoria's raised voice from the kitchen and wondered who she was arguing with.

Zorro tried once more, "Victoria, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? What could be wrong Zorro?" she continued in a loud, angry voice.

The people were stunned; the senorita was arguing with the masked man once more.

"I rarely see you and when I do, you rush away before we can talk." her voice loud and clear.

"Talk about what?" he asked as his voice rose; he was slowly losing his own temper. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"What do you think Zorro?" she said stubbornly.

"Well I'm asking you, what do you want to talk about?"

She placed her hands on her hips and stared hard at him, "Us, Zorro, I want to talk about us. I want to know what your intentions are."

"My intentions?" he said confused.

"Yes, your intentions, what are your intentions to me?" she demanded.

There was total silence in the tavern as everyone listened with great interest to the argument in the kitchen.

Zorro shook his head, he had no idea how this argument came about. Even though they had agreed to fight in order to persuade the people that they were breaking up, this particular argument felt very real to him, "I thought we had an understanding that once my fight against injustice was finished that I would - "

She interrupted him, "Yes, yes I know all about your fight but that was five years ago, I want - " she stopped.

"What do you want Victoria?" he said harshly.

Don Alejandro had walked into the tavern and was surprised to hear his son arguing with Victoria in the kitchen. He glanced around and noticed that everyone was listening intently, to what was a personal exchange between them.

"What I want, is what every woman wants. I want a home, a husband, I want children before I am too old to have them. That is what I want Zorro. Can you give them to me?" she all but yelled.

It was then that Zorro began to understand what she was doing; she had just given him the perfect opening to end the relationship between Zorro and herself, "You know it's not that simple Victoria..." he tried to reason with her.

"Yes or no, Zorro."

Although Don Alejandro had promised his son not to interfere with this strange plan of theirs, he could not allow the argument to escalate any further; he had seen the Alcalde coming in the direction of the tavern. He crossed the floor over the tavern and went through the curtains, "Please forgive this intrusion," he said, "But I saw the Alcalde coming this way."

Zorro took a breath, "Gracias Don Alejandro," he replied before he turned to face Victoria once more, "Please forgive me but I must go." he said before he leapt up to the window ledge and was gone.

Don Alejandro turned to young woman, "Victoria, what is going on between the two of you? This isn't the first time you have quarrelled, is it?" he asked loud enough for others to hear.

She shook her head, "Oh Don Alejandro, I don't know what to do." she was still playing the role that she had to do.

Don Alejandro placed a comforting hand on her arm, "Victoria, if you need someone to talk to, please come to me." he offered. He hated being part of the deception; he didn't understand why his son could not tell her the truth before embarking on their crazy scheme. He just hoped that they knew what they were doing.

"Gracias Don Alejandro but I need to sort this out myself." she replied.

Don Alejandro nodded and left the kitchen just as de Soto, followed by Sergeant Mendoza, entered the tavern for lunch.

Victoria sat down heavily on the bench as she realised that she had gone too far with her acting. No, it wasn't just acting, she reflected, she had felt real anger towards Zorro, she had let go of all her hurt, angry and frustrations into one outburst. She saw that her words had hurt and confused him and hoped that he would forgive her.

Zorro was shocked by the obvious anger in her voice; it wasn't entirely an act, she really was upset and angry with him. Was this what she had been feeling all these years? That his intentions weren't real. Why had she never told him? He shook his head, because just as she said, he always rushed away. He needed to talk with her but how? He couldn't go as Zorro and he definitely couldn't go as Diego but there was another option.

* * *

_Victoria,_

_I know that these years haven't been easy for either of us and that we never had time to gossip together, let alone discuss our future. That is my fault and I accept that. You were right, I do rush away before we can talk but I never realised just how hurt and angry that this made you._

_I am sorry Victoria, I never meant to cause you any pain. _

_Please believe me that my love for you was and still is, very real._

_Forever yours,_

_Z_

Two days later, he received a reply.

_Zorro,_

_I'm the one that should be apologising, not you. Yes, I was angry and perhaps even a little frustrated but I shouldn't have taken it out on you like that. I have always understood that your visits had to be short, for fear of being captured by the Alcalde and his men. _

_You wanted us to have a convincing break up, well this has certainly convinced many people and I think that it would only take one more fight to end it. _

_I love you, the man of flesh and blood._

_Yours forever,_

_V_

Three days later Victoria received an answer

_Victoria,_

_I too have heard people talking about us. Most agree that Zorro can't give you the things you want and that you should choose another. And you're right, it may need one more disagreement to make everyone believe that we are no longer together._

_Victoria, we need to be careful in the coming weeks and months, the Alcalde is already a little suspicious; whatever else he is, de Soto isn't stupid. This will mean that we can no longer use Felipe as a go-between, it is too dangerous for him to continue. _

_All my love,_

_Z_

* * *

It was eight days later when Zorro appeared again in the pueblo, leading an escaped prisoner that he had recaptured on the road to Santa Barbara, back to the cuartel. His heart pounded hard in his chest, he knew that this would be the last time, the last argument that would see the end of the Zorro and Victoria romance.

Victoria happened to be serving a customer on the front porch of the tavern when she heard a gasp from the people gathered. She turned around and saw him riding through the plaza and she immediately felt sick at the thought of arguing with the man she loved, the man she would marry by year's end. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then forced herself to be both angry and sad at the same time; she knew that everyone was watching them, all wanting to see what would happen between them

Zorro left the prisoner for Mendoza to deal with before he urged Toronado over to Victoria; he knew that there wasn't much time before the Alcalde would emerge from his office but it would have to be enough for this final argument. He pulled on the reins and halted beside his lady, "Senorita, it's - "

Victoria didn't let him finish, "It's been eight days Zorro, why haven't you come before this?" she asked with anger and hurt reflected in her voice.

"Please Victoria, let's talk about - "

She shook her head, "So now you want to talk, well it's too late Zorro." she said heatedly.

One by one, the citizens, stopped what they were doing and watched the drama unfolding in front of them.

Zorro looked around, saw that de Soto still hadn't emerged from his office, "Victoria, I needed time to think."

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him, "And just what did you need to think about, Zorro. I thought it was rather simple, can you give me a home with children or not?"

The crowds slowly edged closer to the arguing pair.

"Victoria, you don't understand..." he pleaded with her.

"You can't, can you?" she said sadly.

Zorro sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry." he said simply.

"Sorry! You're sorry? How dare you!" Her anger unexpectedly rose, "I've waited all these years for you, put off marrying, of having children and all you can say is sorry." she yelled.

The crowd gasped in shock at the anger in her voice; everyone knew of her fiery temper but never believed that she would ever use it against Zorro.

Zorro gazed down at her, "What are you saying Victoria?" he asked.

She sighed, this was the moment that would end their fairytale romance but it also meant the beginning of a real one, "Zorro, I don't think we can be together anymore." she replied loud enough for everyone to hear.

The crowd gasped aloud in disbelief at her statement; they couldn't believe what was happening. The affection between these two had become part of the legend and to hear that she wanted to break up with him was extraordinary but they understood her reasons.

"You want to break up with me." he confirmed; he didn't want any misunderstandings.

Victoria nodded, "I'm sorry but it's for the best. I need to get on with my life. I want a husband and I want children."

"Which I can't give you." he replied as he pulled on the reins, "I wish you all the best senorita." he added as he turned Toronado and trotted away.

As he passed the cuartel, he saw de Soto watching them with a satisfied smirk on his face; he had obviously seen and heard everything and to add insult to injury, he didn't even try to capture him. Zorro wanted to put a fist through his face but he urged Toronado into a gallop instead and raced out of the pueblo. There was no going back now.

Victoria didn't hide her tears as she watched him leave her life forever. She felt an arm around her waist as Pilar guided her back inside the tavern before she fled to the safety of her room, where she flung herself onto her bed and sobbed real tears into her pillow.

Everyone now realised that the great romance between the beautiful tavern owner and the masked bandit was over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Diego had just arrived at the tavern from The Guardian office, where he had been working on his editorial and as he stood near the door way, he watched Victoria and her girls rush about with the orders for food and drink; it seemed that everyone had come into the pueblo, not only for lunch but also to gossip over the break up of Zorro and his lady. He didn't realise that it would still be generating such large interest some four days after the event and he was becoming worried by the effect it was having on Victoria.

It was much harder on Victoria than himself for she was in the public eye all the time; she just couldn't hide away somewhere and he knew that he had to support her where he could. She was exhausted, not only by the large numbers of patrons that have been in the tavern over the last couple days but of keeping up the appearance of being grief stricken over the break up. It could not be an easy thing for her to do and his respect for her grew hundredfold for what she had to endure.

"Hola Don Diego, can I help you?" Pilar said as she came up to him.

He smiled, "Hola Pilar," he paused as he saw Victoria striding by with a frown on her face and suddenly he had an idea, "I would like two lunches to be taken over to The Guardian office. Umm, two bowls of albondigas soup, if you have it, two servings of flan or other desert you may have and two coffees."

Pilar nodded, "Of course Don Diego. Anything else?"

"I would like Victoria to bring it over to me," he said, "And if she doesn't want to, tell her that I'll return to the tavern and make a nuisance of myself in her kitchen until she does." he added with a smile.

Pilar regarded the handsome Don with a smile of her own; she had a feeling of what he was trying to do, "I'll make sure that I tell her." she replied before she made her way to the kitchen while Diego left the tavern and returned to the newspaper office.

Ten minutes later Victoria and Pilar carefully walked across the dusty plaza, each carrying a tray of food; Victoria had the bowls of soup and the cutlery while Pilar had the flans and cups of coffee.

"Diego." Victoria called out as they walked up the two steps to the doorway of the office.

Diego rose from his chair and quickly moved over to the ladies, "Here let me get that." he said as he took Victoria's tray and placed it on the desk before he turned back to Pilar and took hers as well.

"Gracias." Pilar said as she gave a smile to Diego and quickly left them alone.

Victoria removed the items from the tray and looked around, "Where's Felipe?" she asked curiously.

Diego smiled, "He's not here." he replied.

She raised an eyebrow, "Then you really must be hungry if you wanted two servings of everything." she teased him.

He chuckled, "It's not all for me," he said as he pulled out a chair for her, "Please sit, Victoria and have some lunch with me."

"Oh Diego, that's thoughtful of you but I can't. We are really busy at the moment and I can't leave the girls on their own." she said apologetically as she picked up the trays.

"Nonsense," he said as he took the trays from her and placed them on top of the cabinet, "You need to have a rest, you've been rushed off your feet for the last several days and you will wear yourself out, if you don't look after yourself."

"But I - "

"No buts," he said as he gently guided her towards the chair, "Sit and have something to eat." he said firmly.

She was surprised by his firmness, it wasn't often that he showed such resolve but he was right; she needed a rest, if only for a moment or two, "Alright, I am feeling a little tired." she admitted as she sat down on the chair.

He nodded as he too sat down, "You'll feel better once you have eaten some food." he said with a smile as he handed over a bowl of soup to her while he took the other one.

She gave him a small smile as she took the bowl, "Gracias."

For the next several minutes, they enjoyed their meal in companionable silence.

After awhile, Victoria leant back in her chair, cradling her cup of coffee in her hand, "Thank you Diego, I really did need a break from everything." she admitted.

Diego nodded as he relaxed in his chair, "You're most welcome," he paused for a moment, "How are you, Victoria?" he asked kindly.

She looked up and saw kindness written on his face and immediately looked away; she didn't want to see his concern over what was a deception on her part. She sighed, "I guess you know about my break up with Zorro?"

He nodded, "Everyone knows about it." he replied.

She sighed, "Yes, everyone knows but I will be fine."

He saw her reluctance to discuss it, even with him. He didn't want her to believe that she was on her own and isolated so he leant forward, "If you ever want to talk about it, you can always come to me." he said sincerely, without realising that he was echoing his father's words from days before.

She felt tears burn her eyes at his kindness and understanding, "I might just do that." she replied.

* * *

Over the following weeks Victoria's attitude slowly changed; she became her usual happy self once more and the citizens soon noticed her light flirtation with some of her male customers. She knew she had to flirt openly, that it was part of the plan to show the people that she was willing to be courted but she wasn't enjoying herself; the only man she wanted to flirt with, was her masked bandit. She hoped that he would show his hand sooner rather than later.

de Soto had just entered the tavern for lunch, when he saw the Victoria standing by the bar talking with an older gentlemen and from the way she was smiling at the stranger, it appeared that she was interested in the man. He shook his head in disbelief; surely she could do better than an old man like that, he mused to himself as he made his way over to a vacant table and sat down.

"Can I help you, Alcalde?" Alicia asked as she came up to his table.

de Soto nodded, "Si, I would like some carne asada and some bread. Oh and a glass of ale, please."

She nodded, "Of course, Alcalde." she replied before she moved towards the kitchen.

de Soto sat back and watched Victoria from of the corner of his eye and wondered, not for the first time, if her break up with Zorro was just a clever ruse or if it was indeed true. It certainly appeared real enough, with a number of men coming forward to express an interest but nothing had come from it. Even he, himself, had a fleeting thought to court her; after all she was a very attractive woman but he had dismissed the idea almost immediately, he doubted that she would even consider him as a likely suitor because of their previous dealings. It would take a courageous man to take her as his wife; knowing of her reputation as Zorro's woman as well as her fiery nature, he mused to himself as Alicia came back with his meal and his ale, "Gracias." he said as she placed them in front of him.

Alicia smiled, "de nada." she replied before she moved away to serve another customer.

As Victoria moved around the tables, making sure everyone was happy with their meals and drinks, she reflected on the gentleman she had just been speaking to; an older man, who was on his way to San Diego for business. He seemed very charming and witty with kind brown eyes and if things had been different, she would be agreeable to meet him once more, to get to know him better but he wasn't HIM.

She was cleaning a table when Sergeant Mendoza entered the tavern with Corporal Sepulveda behind him. They crossed over to their comrades who were sitting nearby, "We saw Zorro this afternoon." Mendoza said as he sat down.

Private Gomez shrugged, "So, we see him all the time."

"Si, that's true but he wasn't alone this time." Mendoza replied.

Gomez raised an eyebrow in surprise, "What! Do you mean he had a woman with him?"

Mendoza glanced around but didn't notice Victoria standing white faced as her fingers twisted a cloth in agitation, "Si, he was riding Toronado and there was a senorita sitting in front of him."

Sepulveda grinned, "A very pretty blonde senorita and from the looks of things, they were getting along real friendly, if you know what I mean." he said with a wink.

"No! Really! Well, he didn't take long to find someone else, did he. Perhaps Senorita Escalante was right in breaking up with him." replied Gomez.

Victoria didn't want to hear any more and rushed back to her kitchen, her heart pounding hard in her chest, "He wouldn't, he couldn't do that to me," she muttered to herself, "There must be a sensible explanation. There has to be."

Felipe had stopped at the tavern for a glass of lemonade, after running some errands for his father at the blacksmith, and he had been shocked by what the sergeant had said. He saw Victoria's reaction to the hurtful and untrue gossip and he knew that he had to warn his father about it, so he could reassure her that nothing had happened. He stood up, left several coins on the bar for his drink and quickly left the tavern.

* * *

Diego was in the cave, working on an experiment, when his son rushed down the steps and started signing rapidly. He frowned as he tried to keep up with the signs, "Slow down Felipe," he said, "You heard Mendoza telling everyone in the tavern about Zorro's rescue of Señora Beltana," he paused as the younger man nodded, "But why the panic Felipe? It's true."

Felipe shook his head and signed again.

Diego sat straight up, "You mean that the good sergeant said that Zorro seemed overly friendly with the Señora and within Victoria's hearing?"

Felipe nodded.

Diego sighed as he realised the implications of Mendoza's gossiping, "Do you think that she got the wrong impression of what happened?"

Felipe nodded again, pleased that he had gotten the message across to his father.

Diego ran his fingers through his hair, "If things were different, Zorro would simply ride into the pueblo tonight and talk to Victoria but I can't be seen there or it would destroy what we are trying to achieve. And I definitely can't go as myself, so it will have to be another letter," he paused as he gazed at his son, "I didn't want to risk you again by delivering letters but I can't think of any other way to let Victoria know what really happened."

Felipe smiled and signed his willingness to deliver a letter.

Diego nodded, "Good but be careful. If you think it is too dangerous to hand the letter to her, hide it somewhere for her to find later," he said as he stood up and gently placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders, "I want you to know that I really appreciate you doing this for me, for Victoria and myself. And that by years end, you will be getting a new mother." he added with a grin.

Felipe grinned widely.

"I love you son." he whispered as he pulled Felipe into a warm embrace.

Felipe pulled back and signed his love.

Diego nodded as he cleared his throat, "Well, let's get started on the letter."

In the end, Felipe couldn't deliver the letter to Victoria personally for she was too busy but instead he hid it on a shelf under the bar in her tavern; he was pleased that no-one had seen him drop his father's letter as he stood beside the bar.

* * *

Later that night, after she had closed the tavern, she was putting away the last of glasses under the bar when she saw some paper near the back of the shelf, "What's this?" she muttered to herself as she reached for it and discovered that it was an envelope. She pulled it out and smiled when she saw the now familiar handwriting on the front.

"How does he do that?" she said aloud, shaking her head in amazement. She couldn't recall seeing anyone who could have placed the letter there but it had been a busy day in the tavern; it could have been anyone. She did one last look around the tavern, making sure everything was locked up and then went eagerly up to her room. She quickly changed into her nightshirt, jumped into bed and opened Zorro's letter.

_Victoria,_

_You may have heard some unpleasant gossip today concerning me but please don't believe everything you hear. _

She sighed with relief, she never really believed that Zorro would cheat on her with another woman.

_Earlier today, I came across Señora Beltana, who had become lost after fleeing her home after an argument with her husband and all I did was to take her home. She didn't have a horse, so she had to sit on Toronado with me and let me reassure you, there was no improper behaviour from either one of us._

_By the time I returned her home, their argument had obviously been forgotten by how warmly they greeted each other._

She giggled, she knew the couple in question; they had only been married for several months and were notorious, not only for their open displays of affection but for their arguments as well.

_Victoria, I have no doubts that we will have some disagreements in the future but I hope that you won't run out of our home like that. I would like to think that we would resolve any arguments without the need for such dramatics._

_I love you, Victoria Escalante, never doubt that. _

_Your humble servant,_

_Z_

Victoria felt tears well in her eyes as she re-read his letter; she should never have doubted him, she should never had taken Mendoza's word for what happened especially considering his habit of exaggerating all the stories he told. She sighed as she folded the letter and placed it on the small bedside table, blew out the candle and settled down to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A month after their very public break-up, Zorro was following the tracks of several cattle thieves that had struck the outlying districts over the last several days. He had been in the saddle for several hours now and was feeling a little disheartened that he had not yet found the culprits; they had been very careful about their tracks, doubling back several times and concealing their true direction.

Toronado snickered and shook his head, his glorious black mane flowing in the light breeze.

"I know old boy, they seem to have gotten away from us today." Zorro said as he patted Toronado's neck.

As he stretched his back and glanced around the surrounding area, he unexpectedly saw Victoria riding in the distance and he had a sudden desire to see her, to talk to her and he urged Toronado towards her. He knew that he was making a mistake; if anyone saw them together, it would be the end of their plans but he couldn't help himself, he had to see her. It had been too long since he last held her, too long since he last kissed those sweet lips of hers.

He noticed that Victoria would soon pass by several large boulders, surrounded by thick bushes, on the road ahead and he knew that it offered a hiding place within its depths. He made his decision as he urged Toronado into a gallop; he wanted to reach the place before her.

Victoria was returning to the pueblo after visiting an old school friend, who was expecting her third child and after being around her friend's small children, she had felt a strong longing to have her own. She sighed softly, she was missing Zorro dreadfully, she had only received one more letter from him in the last month, encouraging her to stay strong but it wasn't the same; she wanted to see him, to feel his strong arms around her, to have his warm lips on hers.

Zorro rode Toronado up to the boulders and when he dismounted he saw a large enough gap for both himself and Victoria to hide in but first he had to ensure that there was no-one else around before he could make himself known to his love. He carefully climbed onto the rocks and scanned the area in all directions and he saw no-one except for Victoria, who was coming closer to him.

"Now how can I tell her that I'm here?" he muttered aloud, "Mmmm, perhaps a sign." he said as he nimbly leapt down.

She slowed her horse to a walk, wanting to enjoy such a lovely warm afternoon; it was rare for her to have time away from the busy tavern and she wanted to enjoy every free moment. And besides it give her more time to daydream about a certain masked man. As she passed the large boulders, she noticed a pile of small stones by the side of the road, which it seemed to her, had been set out in a familiar pattern. She laughed and shook her head, I'm seeing him everywhere, she thought.

Zorro watched from his hiding place and hoped that she would see the sign he had left for her.

Victoria looked once more at the stones and realised that they were arranged in the pattern of a Z. What did it mean? Had Zorro left it as a sign for her? She shivered as she looked around and noticed how isolated, how hidden from the road ahead she was; it was a good place for an attack, "Whoever is there, I am armed and will defend myself." she called out in a firm voice.

Amazingly she heard a familiar chuckle, "It's only me, Victoria." Zorro called out.

"Zorro." she cried out, squirmed in her saddle trying to find where he was hiding, "Where are you? Come out so I can see you." she pleaded.

He shook his head, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

She frowned, "Why not, there's no-one around and I need to see you. Please Zorro."

His heart melted at her plea, "But if anyone sees us together, it would mean the end of our plans or at the least a delay to our wedding. Are you ready to accept that?"

She sighed and shook her head, "No, I don't want to go back to the way we were. It's just that I miss you, Zorro."

"I miss you too," he paused as he considered it, "Come through here." he said as he pulled back a number of branches.

She turned as she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her and saw a flash of black, "Gracias Zorro." before she could dismount, they heard the sound of several horses approaching.

"Victoria, scatter those stones, quickly!" he said as he allowed the branches to fall back.

"Oh dios." Victoria quickly dismounted and kicked the stones away just as Mendoza and two lancers came around upon her.

"Senorita Escalante, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" Mendoza asked as they halted their horses next to hers.

She was shocked at how close they had come to being discovered, "Si Sergeant, I'm fine. I thought my horse had a stone in her shoe and stopped to check." she was pleased that her voice sounded normal to her ears.

Zorro watched and listened from his hiding place; he couldn't risk any movement but he would come to her aid immediately, if she needed it. He had known that coming here was a mistake and he cursed himself for placing Victoria into danger because of his selfish need to see her. He realised in that moment that they could never met again, they would have to wait until he started courting her.

"...glad that everything is alright Senorita. Let us escort you back to the pueblo." Mendoza offered.

Victoria couldn't refuse the good Sergeant's offer without raising suspicions, "Gracias Sergeant that would be wonderful." She gave him a warm smile as she remounted her horse and rode off with the lancers. Zorro was right, it was too dangerous for them to be together, she reflected sadly.

Zorro shook his head as he mounted Toronado, "It just wasn't our day, hey old boy."

Toronado shook his head.

* * *

Five days later, Don Alejandro, his son Diego and grandson Felipe were having lunch in the tavern, when Mendoza came bustling in. "Senoritas, Señoras and Señors, I have mail which has just come from Santa Paula and also from Santa Barbara."

Everyone glanced up eagerly; the mail service was not always reliable and being so far away from the latest news, everyone always looked forward to mail, no matter how late it was.

Mendoza started to hand out the letters, "Don Ricardo." he called out.

"Si Sergeant, you have a letter for me?" he asked.

"Si senor." Mendoza handed the letter over to a grinning Don Ricardo.

"Gracias."

Mendoza crossed the tavern to the de la Vegas, "Don Alejandro, you have two letters and you Don Diego, have this parcel."

"Ah, I've been waiting for this, gracias Sergeant." Diego smiled.

"What is in the package Don Diego?" Mendoza asked curiously.

Diego shrugged, "Oh, it's a just book of poems that I have been waiting for."

Mendoza smiled; he should have known, "Of course," he replied as he moved away from their table, "Senorita Escalante."

Victoria looked up in surprise; she had only received letters from her brothers four days ago and wasn't expecting any more for at least another month or so, "A letter for me!"

"Si Senorita." he replied as handed over her letter.

"Gracias Sergeant."

Mendoza nodded as he continued handing out the mail.

Victoria instantly recognised the lovely handwriting and gave a soft gasp. She couldn't believe that he would actually post her a letter, all his previous notes had been hand delivered. I will read this letter later, she promised herself, as she slipped it into her sash.

Diego watched Victoria from the corner of his eye and hid a grin at her surprised gasp. He was pleased that he had decided to write another letter to her but this time he had made a quick trip to Santa Paula to ensure the letter was sent from there, so that it wouldn't be traced back to him. Well, at least that's what he hoped. He hadn't intended to write another letter but on the day when Mendoza had almost caught them, he realised that the time had come for Diego de la Vega to step forward and declare his intentions. And yet he didn't believe that six, almost seven weeks, was long enough to dispel the last of de Soto's suspicions so this letter was important; it held hidden messages of what he planned to do.

As Victoria walked around looking after her patrons, she heard the letter rustle in her sash and she just couldn't wait any longer; she had to know what he had written. She passed through the curtain and into the kitchen, removed the envelope from her sash and gazed at the wonderful handwriting; she knew that Zorro was an educated man and his hand proved it. She carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the sheet of paper.

But before she could read it, the familiar voice of de Soto call out, "Senorita Escalante, can I have some service please."

Victoria sighed at the untimely interruption. She replaced the letter back into her sash and walked back out into the taproom, "Can I help you Alcalde?" she asked in a polite voice.

"Si, Senorita, I would like to order some lunch, please." he said with a smile and proceeded to tell her what he wanted.

She nodded, "Of course, Alcalde. I won't be long." she replied.

As she turned to go to the kitchen, de Soto saw something float to the floor, "Senorita, you have dropped something." he said as he bent down and picked it up.

Victoria paled when she saw Zorro's letter in the Alcalde's hands but she was surprised when he handed it over without reading it, "Gracias Alcalde." I guess he really has changed, she reflected as she placed the precious letter more securely in her sash.

de Soto nodded, "Anytime." he replied as he moved away to find himself a table.

Diego was listening to his father when he noticed Doña Maria, the pueblo's matchmaker, come through the open doors of the tavern and marched straight up to Victoria, who had just emerged from the kitchen, carrying the Alcalde's lunch. He had a sinking feeling as he realised what this meant, he could barely control himself when Victoria flirted with her male patrons and he didn't know how he would cope with Doña Maria's matchmaking.

But Victoria surprised everyone by declining Doña Maria's offer to help her find a husband; she didn't want any man to feel pressured when he wasn't really interested in her.

* * *

Later that night, after Victoria had closed the tavern for the night, she retired to her room and so she could read her letter; she had been waiting impatiently all day to read it. She changed into her nightgown, climbed into bed and settled against the pillows before she opened the letter. She didn't know what to expect but she was conscious of the fact that he wouldn't write anything that would give away his identity, in case it fell into the wrong hands, all she wanted to know, was what his plans were.

_Senorita Escalante,_

_Please forgive my presumption in corresponding with you without a formal introduction but I was delighted by our chance meeting on that warm and pleasant afternoon and it has encouraged me to follow a dream. _

_I found myself enchanted by your beauty, your spirit and compassion and I have rarely met a lady with all those qualities and I would be honoured to renew our acquaintance upon my return from Monterey._

_If I may be so bold as to call upon you, once my business in Monterey is completed, and turn that dream into reality._

_Your humble servant,_

_ Señor Sebastian Hortez._

Victoria had tears in her eyes as she reread his letter, which was full of love and hope and after she had read his letter for the third time, she realised just how smart he was. He had placed hidden messages in the letter; only the two of them knew about that meeting on the road and she understood his dreams of marriage. She believed that anyone who read this letter, would assume that she had just met a chivalrous stranger who wished to see her again.

Then she gasped at another hidden message; he wanted to renew their acquaintance after returning from Monterey!

Monterey was just over a week's ride away and then the same amount of time to ride back. Did this mean that he would finally show his hand within three or four weeks, she thought, as her heart pounded hard in her chest. It must mean that, otherwise why would he mention Monterey at all? And he mentioned it twice. He had no reason to reveal any place or time.

"Madre de dios." she whispered aloud and she fell back against her pillows, "He is going to start courting me within three or four weeks." She felt tears of happiness flow again as she clutched his letter to her chest; their dreams were finally turning into reality.

Then the final knowledge hit her. By telling her of this timeframe, she would know Zorro's identity the moment he began his courtship. She was shaken by this revelation, she had waited so long to know his real name and to have that dream come true, seemed unreal. It caused her to be both excited and anxious at the same time and she hoped that she knew him, that he wasn't some stranger who would take her away from her friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Over the next week and a half, Diego felt an increasing but absurd wave of jealousy at the attention that Victoria was receiving; he just couldn't help it. He trusted Victoria implicitly but it didn't make it any easier for him as he watched as yet another suitor came through the tavern doors, stride confidently up to the bar where Victoria was standing, bowed low and handed over a bouquet of flowers to her.

He couldn't hear what was said but he frowned as he saw his lady smile shyly at the stranger as they chatted; she obviously liked what she saw. He felt threatened by this stranger; perhaps she thought this man was her masked love, after all the caballero seemed to be about the same age, built and height as him. But as the stranger turned in his direction, he saw the man's eyes; they were brown. You can change the colour of your hair but you can not change your eyes, he reflected.

Diego realised that it was time to declare his intentions before his jealousy made him do or say something that he would later regret; he couldn't bear the thought of another two weeks of seeing Victoria being courted by men other than himself. And besides, he had noticed that the Alcalde had finally accepted the break up of Zorro and Senorita Escalante.

But for the first time in his life, Diego didn't know how to proceed.

* * *

Two days later, Diego got his chance.

"You know father, it might be better if we grew our own grain for our horses, it would save time and money." Diego said as he helped his father place a large, heavy sack of grain onto the rear of their wagon.

Don Alejandro shook his head, "It might save us time and money, son but it could mean the difference of placing food on the grain merchant's table or going hungry." he replied as they turned back to the general store and grabbed another large sack, "And besides, we don't have the soil to grow this particular grain." he added as they tossed the sack on top of the other one.

Diego nodded, "That's true."

Just as they turned to pick up the third and final sack, they saw several colourful wagons entering the plaza.

"Ah, it looks like the Ortega's group of actors is finally here," Don Alejandro said with a smile, "They have quite a reputation for their plays."

Diego nodded, "From what I've heard, they are considered one of the best acting troupes around. It's wonderful that they are bringing good quality performances to small pueblos like ours." he said as they placed the last of the grain sacks on their wagon.

Don Alejandro sighed as he watched the wagons come to a halt and a gentleman jumped down and looked curiously around the plaza, "Seeing a good play is one of the things I miss the most about Madrid," he paused as he saw Victoria walking up to the stranger, "Especially when you have a beautiful woman on your arm." he added with a twinkle in his eyes as he turned to his son, "Go on, Diego, ask her. You know you won't get a better chance than this."

Diego turned to watch Victoria smiling at one of the actors, "You're right, father, this is the perfect moment." he replied as he strode purposely in her direction.

"Good for you, son, good for you." Don Alejandro muttered to himself.

Diego felt some trepidation as he approached Victoria; he was very aware of the large number of people in the plaza and he knew the moment he asked Victoria to the play, he would be setting tongues wagging with gossip. But then, that was what he wanted; he wanted people to talk, to become used to seeing him with Victoria.

Victoria saw her friend coming towards her and she smiled warmly, "Diego, let me introduce you to Señor Enrique Ortega, the lead actor and manager. Señor Ortega, this is Don Diego de la Vega." she introduced the men.

"Buenos dias, Señor Ortega. Welcome to Los Angeles," Diego said as he held out his hand, "I've heard many wonderful reviews about your group."

Ortega smiled as he shook hands with the younger man, "Gracias, I just hope we live up to your expectations, Don Diego."

Diego smiled, "I'm sure you will."

"Diego, Señor Ortega has just told me that they will be performing their plays out in the open, at night and under the stars." Victoria said excitedly; she had never been to a play that had been held outside before, "Don't you think that's a great idea?"

Diego nodded, "Yes, it is a wonderful idea. I have fond memories of seeing several plays out in the open when I was in Madrid. The weather here is still warm enough at night but may I ask why you are not holding it within the tavern?"

Ortega smiled apologetically at Victoria, "We've noticed in these smaller pueblos, that there isn't a large enough place to stage our plays, so when the weather is good, we like to perform outside. It also allows more people to attend and enjoy themselves."

Diego nodded, "Of course. Have you worked out where?" he asked.

"Most likely here in the plaza itself," Ortega replied. "Well, if you excuse me Senorita, Don Diego, I must go and see your Alcalde about arrangements but I do hope to see you both at our performance tonight and tomorrow night as well. Adios." he said as he gave a small bow of his head before he left them.

"Adios."

As they watched the troupe move their caravans to the far end of the plaza, Diego knew it was now or never. He lightly touched her arm to gain her attention, "Victoria, would do you me the honour of being my guest at the play tonight?" he was pleased that his voice sounded normal to his ears, even though his heart pounding hard in his chest.

She was surprised at his touch; he rarely touched her and was about to say that she could pay for her own ticket but Diego pressed on, "As one friend to another."

Victoria smiled warmly at her best friend and changed her mind, "I would like that very much Diego, Gracias."

He smiled back, "Excellent, I will come by the tavern and escort you there."

She felt a flush rise over her cheeks, "I'll be ready."

* * *

Later that evening, Victoria was feeling strangely nervous and excited at the same time as she dressed in her best skirt and blouse. She felt as though she was going on a romantic date with Diego; which in a way it was and she wondered if he felt the same or whether he had just asked her out of friendship. She couldn't deny that he was a handsome man and perhaps if things had been different, she would have been pleased to have his attention but Zorro's appearance had stopped any chance of something more between.

Diego was feeling anxious as he waited for Victoria, in the now empty tavern; the benches had been moved outside for the people to sit and watch the play under the stars, along with large torches that would light the stage. He tugged on his jacket once more and was about to call out her name when she came down the stairs. He couldn't take his eyes off her; she was wearing her best skirt and prettiest blouse, her raven hair was pulled back to show her neck and her gold hoop earrings sparkled in the light.

Victoria descended the stairs and felt a flush rise over her cheeks at the look of admiration on Diego's face, "Hola, Diego. My, don't you look very handsome tonight." she complimented him as she took in his elegant dark blue suit, white shirt with a black cravat and matching black sash around his waist,; looking every inch the caballero that he was.

He smiled warmly, "Not as beautiful as you are, Senorita," he replied as he held out his arm, "Shall we go?"

She felt somewhat giddy as she linked arms with Diego and together they walked outside.

The evening was sweet torture for Diego, as he sat next to Victoria and watched the actors performed a play by Lope de Vega; El perro del hortelano (The Dog In The Manger). She was so close that he could felt the warmth radiating from her and he had to force himself not to reach out and take her hand in his. But soon his attention was captured by the drama of forbidden love by the leading lady, Diana, Countess of Belfo, for her secretary Teodoro, and the ensuring comedy of errors to stop him from marrying anyone else.

Afterwards, the citizens slowly made their way back to their carriages or wagons, everyone talking excitedly about the play and the wonderful performances of the actors and how they would come back the following night to see them perform again.

Victoria felt like she was floating on air as she linked arms with Diego as he escorted her back to the tavern; it had been a great play and to have it performed under the stars, just added something extra special to the night.

She sighed happily, "I can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself so much. Thank you for taking me Diego." she said as they came to a stop on the front steps of the tavern.

Diego smiled warmly, "You're most welcome Victoria. I'm glad you like it. Perhaps you will permit me to escort you to tomorrow night's play as well." he said.

She felt her cheeks flush as she saw his hopeful expression in the moon light, "I would like that very much." she replied softly.

"So would I." he replied.

What Diego did next surprised not only herself but those citizens who were still present in the plaza, by reaching for her hand and planted a soft kiss to her skin, "Good night, Victoria." he said.

"Good night." she replied with a slight tremor in her voice as she watched his retreating back; she felt giddy once more at his gallantry, as though she was experiencing her first kiss, her first love all over again. As she walked inside her tavern, didn't understand why she felt this way. Was it only because he was paying her attention or was there something more to it? What was it about Diego that made her feel that way?

Well, he was handsome and wealthy but she didn't really care for such things; being good looking and wealthy didn't always mean that the person was good. And Diego de la Vega was a good man. A kind man and caring man; any woman would be proud to have him as her husband, she mused to herself. Even she would be proud. Although there was a time when she had thought differently.

She had once thought him boring because of his interest in books and science but now she realised how childish she had been in the belief that all men had to be fighters and nothing else. She had only come to realise this after the so called break up with Zorro, where she had met some wonderful, kind gentlemen, who were not fighters and yet they were still men in her eyes. Just like Diego was a man; a man she would like to know better.

* * *

The next evening followed in the same pattern; Diego picked up Victoria from the tavern and escorted to the second and final play that Ortega and his group were performing. But this time, their appearance together caused many of pueblo's ladies stare and whisper to each other. Was the quiet, unassuming Don Diego paying court to Senorita Escalante?

Victoria was aware of the whispers and the stares as she watched the play and she was thankful for the semi-darkness to cover her blush; she was well aware of his presence beside her, of the warmth of his thigh pressing against hers and again she felt that strange nervous excitement growing in her stomach. She could no longer deny her obvious attraction to him and as she glanced at his profile she was startled by how familiar it was; perhaps it was the way the shadows played across his face which reminded her of Zorro.

But that couldn't be right, could it? Could Diego be Zorro? It wasn't the first time that she had particular thought but she had always dismissed it; she couldn't imagine Zorro being so accident prone as Diego was. She sat straight up on the bench as she suddenly realised that Diego was about the same height as Zorro, he had a moustache and blue eyes. But were Diego's blue eyes, the same as Zorro's? She wasn't sure as she had never looked that closely before. And he was more physically the same as Zorro, than any man she had seen.

Loud applause interrupted Victoria's thoughts and to her embarrassment she realised that she had missed the entire last act of the play while thinking about Diego and felt her cheeks burn even more as she joined in with the clapping.

As the citizens slowly made their way to their wagons, she once again found herself being escorted back to the tavern, her arm linked through Diego's.

Diego placed his hand on top of hers as they walked slowly towards the tavern, "You know, after seeing these plays over the last two nights, I think we should start our own drama society to stage some of our own," he said, "What do you think?"

"Oh, I think that's wonderful. Everyone always seems to enjoy the Easter and Christmas pageants," she replied eagerly, "You could put a notice in the paper looking for volunteers."

He smiled, "That's a good idea. Would you volunteer for it?" he asked.

She beamed, "Try and stop me. But I don't think you should volunteer to make the fake beards. I understand that Felipe won't let you go near him, not after the rash that your glue gave him last time." she teased him.

He chuckled and shook his head, "No, he still hasn't forgiven me for that. He said that he would wait until he could grow his own beard to play a role like that." he replied as they stopped at the front steps of the tavern. "Victoria, I really enjoyed tonight. Perhaps we can do it again sometime." he suggested.

She felt a rush of heat rise over her cheeks; why was this man having such an affect on her? "I would like that Diego." she replied.

Once again Diego did the unexpected as he took her hand and planted a soft kiss to her skin, "Good night Victoria."

She swallowed nervously, "Good night Diego." she replied as he bowed his head before he walked over to where he left his horse and rode away.

She didn't know what to think as she walked up the steps and inside her tavern; he had just kissed her hand for the second time in as many days. Did he mean to court her? Was he really Zorro as she was beginning to believe or was it just a coincidence? But what had Zorro said in his letter; that it would be three or four weeks before he would show his hand? Well, by her calculations there was almost two weeks to go. What if he had decided to come forward earlier than he planned?

It would be wonderful if Diego was Zorro for they were best friends and she could easily see herself falling for him. It was that thought which startled her more than the idea of Diego as Zorro; that she could fall in love with him or perhaps she was already half in love with him. What exactly she did she feel for Diego? She loved him as her dearest friend but did she feel more than friendship? Could it be more than friendship? She found herself answering yes to both questions.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two days later Diego rode beside his father to the pueblo where the older man was to have lunch with his friends, Don Ricardo and Don Emilio, while he would bring his intention to court Victoria out in the open by bringing her a bunch of red roses which he had picked from their garden.

They entered the tavern and Don Alejandro immediately saw his friends and went over to them while Diego walked over to the bar where Victoria was standing, "Buenos dias Senorita," he said as he gave a slight bow of his head, "I know how much you like roses, so I thought you might like some to brighten up the tavern."

Victoria blushed to the same colour of the flowers as she realised that the patrons in the tavern had gone quiet and were watching them with great interest. She felt that rush of nervous excitement wash over her again as she reached out with a trembling hand and took the roses from him, "Oh thank you Diego, they are beautiful." she replied as she buried her nose into the sweet smelling blooms.

Diego cleared his throat, "Victoria, there's something I would like to ask - " he was interrupted by shouts and then musket fire from outside in the plaza

It was immediately followed by the distinctive voice of the Alcalde calling out, "Zorro, we've got him!"

Victoria's confused eyes locked with Diego's for a heart stopping moment before she placed the roses on the bar and rushed out of the tavern with the rest of her patrons and what she saw, made her even more confused. There, on the ground, surrounded by lancers, was Zorro. He was clutching at a wound in his thigh, brandishing his sword and a dark coloured horse stood nearby, pawing the ground in agitation.

She was totally bewildered; she had come to believe that Diego was Zorro but now, standing on the porch of her tavern, she saw the two of them. Her heart pounded in her chest hard, the man she loved had been wounded and was about to be captured by de Soto. She clinched and unclenched her fists as she fought her natural instincts to rush over to him; she knew it would ruin their plans if she did but it didn't make it any easier seeing him in pain.

She felt a presence beside her and a gentle touch on her arm. She looked up and saw Diego standing beside her, "Diego." she tried to keep her worry from her voice.

de Soto sneered as he slowly approached the wounded man, "Now we shall see who you really are, Zorro."

Victoria's eye widened in fear at the Alcalde's remarks, "I never thought I would see him captured." she said as she gazed at the black clad man.

Diego had seen the conflict in her eyes when de Soto had called out Zorro's name and with a sinking feeling, he knew he had no choice but to reveal the truth in such a way that it might endanger both of them. It wasn't how he wanted to confirm Zorro's identity; he had intended to ask for her permission to court her in front of everyone, then he would take her aside and tell her privately.

He moved his hand down her arm and clasped her hand before he leant close to her, "Victoria, it's not him." he whispered, "You have a ring and it was my mother's."

She gasped silently at the words that only she and Zorro knew. As she gripped his hand tight, she turned and stared into his vivid blue eyes, she saw his love, his concern and she knew it to be true, "Madre de dios." she whispered as her heart pounded hard in her chest; Diego really was Zorro.

He squeezed her hand tight, "Victoria, please, I will explain everything later - " He stopped as he saw several people looking in their direction.

She nodded; she too had noticed a number of people staring at them. She clung tightly to Diego's hand; she knew just how dangerous it was for both of them and she forced herself not to react more than she had to.

There was a gasp from the crowd when de Soto finally ripped off the mask of the black clad figure and revealed a man who was many years older than Diego, with a large jagged scar down the left hand side of his face.

Don Alejandro had noticed how pale Victoria had become and how tight she was holding Diego's hand and he realised that his son must had told her the truth. It was a dangerous move by his son to reveal the identity to her at such an intense moment but he knew that Diego must have had a good reason to do so; he would not endanger the woman he loved in any way. He moved up behind them in an effort to protect them as much as possible, "Do you know him, son?"

Diego jumped; he hadn't heard his father move behind him, "I am not sure father but he does look familiar to me somehow."

They watched as the lancers escorted the wounded man to cuartel cells and it was becoming obvious to everyone that the man was not Zorro, by the way he was cursing them in a loud and obnoxious way.

"I think I know who that is," Diego said as he turned to his father, "Look after Victoria, father." he added as he gently unclasped their hands.

"Diego." she said worriedly.

"Victoria, it's alright. Several days ago, I received a small parcel from the Editor at the San Diego Express and he included a number of wanted posters of bandits in the area, one of which will be of great interest to the Alcalde. I don't think he realises who he has captured." He gave her a reassuring smile before he walked towards the newspaper office.

As the gathered people slowly moved away and went about their own business, Don Alejandro placed his hand on Victoria's trembling shoulder, "He loves you very much, Victoria." he said quietly.

"I know - " she stopped as Doña Maria coming in their direction.

The older lady smiled as she stopped in front of Victoria, "Senorita Escalante, I was wondering if you had changed you mind about allowing me to help you find a suitable husband. If you are, then I know of a kind gentleman who is very interested in meeting you -"

"Doña Maria, I do appreciate what you are trying to do but I must decline your offer. I have decided to accept Don Diego as a suitor." Victoria said with a warm smile.

"Don Diego? But surely he isn't - " She stopped as she realised that his father was standing beside the young woman.

"Doña Maria, I know that my son may not be an obvious choice but he is a good and honest man and I would welcome Victoria into our family." he said firmly.

Victoria blushed slightly at his sincere words.

"I did not mean any disrespect to your son, Don Alejandro. You are correct, he is a good and honest man and would make a good husband," Doña Maria said before she turned to Victoria, "I wish you and Don Diego well, senorita." She added before she walked away, her head held up high.

As they watched her go, Victoria giggled.

"What's so funny, Victoria?" he asked curiously.

She looked into Don Alejandro's kind but puzzled eyes, "She once told Diego that he didn't have a romantic bone in his body. If only she knew." she giggled again.

Don Alejandro chuckled as they entered the tavern, "Yes, he is full of surprises," he paused, "Victoria, please come out to the hacienda when you close for siesta today, so you and Diego can talk without interruptions."

She nodded. "Gracias, Don Alejandro, I will." she said rather firmly.

Don Alejandro hid his smile, she would definitely keep Diego on his toes.

* * *

After she closed the tavern for siesta, Victoria rode out to the de la Vega hacienda and it was Don Alejandro, himself, who opened the door and warmly welcomed her inside his home, "How are you feeling?" he asked with an understanding smile.

"I think I am over the shock, Don Alejandro but in some ways, I'm having some trouble believing that Diego is...him." she replied.

Don Alejandro chuckled, "I know how you feel, I have the same problem. I have become accustomed to Diego's ways over the years but sometimes he will sound like Zorro and then I look at him with wonder and a little awe." he admitted.

She nodded, "Of what he has done for us over the years."

"Yes and how he had to live two different lives as it were. He has a strength I never realised."

Victoria felt tears welled in her eyes at the pride and love in Don Alejandro's voice for his son, "How did you find out?" she asked.

He sighed, "It was on the day that Gilberto died, Diego had to fight him to protect me," he paused as the memory of that terrible day came back, "I was stunned at the sight of Diego's sudden ability to handle a sword and with his left hand, no less. Then when we came into the pueblo, I confronted him and he admitted to being Zorro. It was a shock, I can assure you, on top of the death of Gilberto."

"I am sorry Don Alejandro, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you." she said compassionately. She knew that like Diego, Don Alejandro was still mourning the tragic loss of his son.

He surprised her by pulled her into his arms and embracing her warmly, "It's alright Victoria." his voice unsteady. He pulled away, a little embarrassed by his sudden actions, "You love him, don't you?" he asked.

She smiled warmly, "I love him very much and yes, we do plan to marry soon, after all that was the reason for the break up with Zorro in the first place."

"I'm so happy for you both. I have always wanted Diego to marry someone he loved, like I loved my own beloved wife." He said as he fought back unmanly tears, "Now go to him, he's out in the corral, training one of our horses."

She fought back her own tears, "I know that Diego and I will have a good and happy marriage, just as you did." she whispered as she planted a kiss on her soon to be father-in-law's cheek and rushed off before she cried in earnest.

* * *

Victoria, now dried eyed, found Diego in the corral, riding a young filly. He was so intent on his training that he didn't noticed her standing by the rail and she watched with growing pride at his skill at handling the skittish filly and it was obvious that she was only recently broken to the saddle and was still fighting the bit in her tender mouth. She heard his soft voice calming the animal and he soon had the filly walking and then trotting around the corral, responding to each of his commands.

It was then she noticed that the filly had a striking resemblance to Toronado; although she wasn't quite black, her coat was dark brown and she had one white sock on left hind leg, her features were unmistakable. She wondered if Diego was mating his stallion with the de la Vega's mares. She didn't blame him at all; Toronado was a truly wonderful horse.

It was only when Diego walked the filly towards the gate, that he noticed her, "Victoria." He said as his face lit up with a warm smile. He dismounted, handed the reins to Jose and went through the gate to join her.

Her heart beat faster as he kissed the back of her hand, "Diego, really." she blushed, a little embarrassed but pleased at the same time.

"We are courting now, aren't we?" he grinned as her blush deepened as Jose walked past them with a large smile on his face.

"Of course we are but..." she glanced back at Jose, knowing that he had heard. She shook her head and changed the subject, "You were real gentle with the filly Diego, how long has she been saddled?"

"About six days now, she is going very well and will be a great horse to ride." he replied.

She nodded, "I've noticed that she looks like Toronado. Are you breeding him with your mares?"

He chuckled, "Not intentionally, no. Over the years, I have noticed a number of our foals have a striking resemblance to Toronado; it seems that Zorro's faithful stallion escaped from the cave every so often."

She laughed too, "What did you father say about these foals?"

He grinned, "He couldn't understand it but he knew good horseflesh when he saw it, so he kept some and sold the rest but I am thinking of keeping the filly."

"You should, she is a real beauty." she replied, "Diego - "

"Victoria - "

They said together before laughing.

"Victoria, would you like to go for a walk?" he asked softly as he took her hand in his.

She squeezed his hand, "Si, I would love to." she replied.

Don Alejandro happened to be looking out of a window just in time to see his son walking hand in hand with Victoria towards the small rise behind the hacienda, where a bench was seated under a large tree. He felt so happy for them, their love was strong and he knew it would only get stronger.

They reached the bench and sat down. Victoria gazed around at the view, "It's so lovely here, Diego." she uttered her first words since they started their walk, where he had explained everything to her.

"Yes it is," he replied softly, his heart was pounding, "Victoria, please tell me what are you feeling?" he pleaded.

She looked down at their joined hands, and then blushed as she imagined those gentle, slender fingers caressing her; it wasn't the time for such thoughts and she forced them from her mind and concentrated on the present. She looked up and gazed into his eyes, letting all her love for him shine through, "What I'm feeling is love, love for you, Diego."

He was surprised by her declaration; it wasn't what he had expected, "But aren't you angry, hurt, shocked by my deception over the years."

She smiled reassuringly, "The shock I felt was more from the way it happened than of you telling me about it. You see, over the last couple of days, I was beginning to suspect that you were Zorro until I was quite certain you were him. But when that bandit was shot by the lancers today, I became so confused."

He nodded, "So I noticed but are you not angry or hurt." he said.

She sighed, "I won't say that I wasn't hurt or angry but it was more at me than at you. I should have seen what was in front of me all these years but I was too blind to notice, which must have hurt you too, Diego. To see me act like a love struck teenager over Zorro, while I all but ignored you. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Diego let out a breath, "It wasn't your fault Victoria, I had to make you believe that Zorro and I were two separate men. I did it to myself." he said. He took another deep breath and slowly let it out; there was something he had to know. He turned to face her, took another breath, "I need to know, I need to know when did you discover that you loved me?" he asked.

Victoria understood what he was asking; he was still very insecure about her love for him. She reached out and gently brushed his hair off his forehead, "When you asked me to the first play the other day, I felt this strange growing feeling of excitement, almost like I was nervous young girl being asked out for the first time." she felt her ears burn.

He gave her a small smile at he saw the tips of her ears turn red, "So, I made you nervous."

She nodded, "Yes you did and you still do. By the next night, I couldn't stop thinking about you and it was then I began to hope that you were Zorro and then I noticed how similar you were to him." she grabbed his hand, "Diego, don't you see, I realised my feelings, my attraction to you before I really knew you were Zorro. I do love the man under the mask, I do love the man of flesh and blood."

"Mi preciosa," he murmured as he pulled her into a fierce embrace as his fears disappeared.

He pulled back and he gently caressed her face, "I love you Victoria Escalante."

"I love you too Diego de la Vega."

Their first kiss without the mask was a soft touch of lips, gentle, tender and sweet, "I have wanted to kiss you without the mask for a long time," he whispered, "Zorro has already asked you this but Victoria, will you please do me the honour of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

Tears bubbled in her eyes, "Oh yes, Diego. I will marry you." she wrapped her arms around his neck, crying with joy.

He held her tight in his arms, his eyes misted with unshed tears; his dream was finally coming true. He pulled back and kissed her once more.

She shivered at the delicious sensation of his loving kiss, his lips glided sensuously over hers, his moustache tickled her upper lip and she sighed as she melted into his strong arms. He couldn't get enough of her soft lips, his tongue gently traced the outline of her lips waiting. He moaned as her lips parted under his soft coaxing and he gently slid his tongue inside and lovingly entwined with hers and he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss as his hand skimmed over her body, touching her in ways he had longed to do.

They soon came up for air, gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry." he panted as removed his wandering hand from her slender form and shifted on the bench.

"Its alright." she replied hoarsely before she leant her head against his shoulder.

They sat in a companionable silence for a time, relaxing for the first time in each other's company.

"Diego, you weren't going to tell me yet, were you? I mean, in your letter, it wasn't the time yet, was it?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, I wasn't but I am glad that you know." he replied.

"So am I. What are we going to do now?" she wanted to know.

"We will have to be careful about showing our feelings for each other in public, at least for now, but I'll go on as planned, for me to court you."

She chuckled, "You better, otherwise your reputation as a gentleman will be worthless. Your father and I made sure of that."

Diego moved enough so he could look into her eyes, "My reputation?" he said with confusion in his voice.

She giggled as she sat up straight, "When you went to the guardian office today, Doña Maria came up to me and your father. She said that there was someone who wanted to meet me but I told her that I had accepted you, so by now everyone in the pueblo will know."

He grinned, he knew what a big gossip Doña Maria was, "Well, I better not disappoint the good people of Los Angeles."

She gave him a little shove, "You better not disappoint me, I am expecting a wonderful courtship, Diego de la Vega."

"I will do my best to live up to your expectations, Senorita Escalante." he replied as he kissed her hand gallantly.

"Make it a fast courtship Diego, I don't want to wait." she whispered.

"Neither do I."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Diego was leaning back against a tree with Victoria nestled in his arms, a picnic basket with the remains of their lunch lay beside them, "Mmmm, I could stay here all day." he said contentedly, with his arm around her waist, his hand rested lightly on her stomach.

Victoria snuggled more deeply into his shoulder, "Me too."

With his free hand, Diego raised Victoria's hand and placed a soft kiss to the back of it, smiling when he felt her tiny shiver, "Victoria, I've been thinking..." He stopped as he began kissing her fingertips.

"Mmmm...What about?" she murmured as her heart began to beat faster at his actions.

"Perhaps its time for..." he paused again as he placed a soft kiss to the middle of her palm and was thrilled when he heard her indrawn breath.

"Diego...please...time for what?" her voice was unsteady as she tried to concentrate on his words but her skin tingled and his touch was distracting her.

He chuckled, he knew what his touch was doing to her, for she had the same affect on him, "It's time for you to wear your ring." he finally said.

Victoria sat up straight, turned and stared at him open mouthed. This wasn't what she was expecting, "You...you want me to wear it now, in the open." her voice showed her excitement, she had been longing to wear his ring since the moment he gave it to her.

He smiled warmly as he gently caressed her face with his hand, "Yes, I want everyone to know that we are engaged to be married."

"Oh yes I will but isn't it too soon, I mean we've only officially courted for seven weeks." she said worriedly.

It had been a wonderful seven weeks; they had attended several dinner parties together, they attended Mass each Sunday together and afterwards they would go for a ride or sit in the padre's cool garden and chatted about anything that came to mind, including his love of the sciences and books. He had taken her to the cave and she had been amazed by all the tubes and containers filled with all kinds of liquids and powders. He had even shown her how he had made a smoke bomb and although she had no real idea what he was talking about, it was very impressive when he allowed it to explode harmlessly in a large puff of smoke.

She found that being courted by Diego meant being treated like a lady; if she wanted to visit the hacienda or anywhere else for that matter, he would insist on driving the carriage to pick her up from the tavern and then to escort her back home or if they were going on a picnic, they would ride their horses instead. Sometimes they were content just to spend time together in the tavern and much to her surprise, he had even helped out once or twice with the food orders, which had caused some light hearted teasing from the patrons when he mixed them up.

Diego shook his head, "I don't believe it's too soon. I think everyone would be happy for a match between us. In fact, they are expecting it and even the Alcalde has accepted us without any suspicions."

She nodded, "I've noticed that too," she paused for a moment, "Diego, we haven't talked much about Zorro, will you riding out any longer?" she asked carefully.

He shook his head, "No, Zorro's days are over. The Alcalde has his lancers better trained then ever before and they have kept the peace. He hasn't raised any taxes and is treating all people with respect, so Zorro isn't needed anymore."

She heard the weariness and sadness in his voice, "It must be strange not to be Zorro anymore."

He nodded, "It is but I am actually relieved about it. Oh I miss the excitement of matching wits with the Alcalde but now I..." he paused, held her hand and smiled warmly. "Now WE can live a normal life, which is all that I ever wanted." he replied as he gave her a quick kiss.

"That's what I want too." she said as she nestled back into his arms.

After awhile, Victoria shifted to a more comfortable position, "We need decide on a date for our wedding." she said.

Diego chuckled lightly, "Father has wanted to know that ever since he found out that I was Zorro."

She giggled; her future father-in-law was always dropping little hints about their wedding plans. She was about to speak when she felt his warm lips on her neck, causing her to shiver in delight, "Diego, we should...talk about it..."

"Uh-huh." he murmured as he kept kissing her soft skin.

She sighed in pleasure, she loved his kisses but they needed to discuss a date, "We...need to...talk...Diego." her voice unsteady and with great reluctance pulled back from his wonderful embrace.

He tried to pull her back into his arms but she pushed against his chest and sat up straighter. He sighed, "What would you like to talk about?" he asked, his voice husky, his eyes full of longing for the beautiful woman sitting by his side.

Victoria almost relented by the look of love in his eyes but she pressed on, "We need to set a date."

He nodded, "Well, I had thought either before or after Christmas." he said as his thumb slowly caressed her wrist in small, teasing circles.

"Diego, stop that." she scolded him as she pulled her hand away from his.

He grinned, "Alright, I'll behave." he said as he leant back against the tree.

She smiled, "Good. Now, I was wondering if we could marry on the first day of the New Year."

"That's interesting choice, any reason why?" he asked curiously.

"Well, it means a new year and a new life together. We can let go of the old and start afresh." she replied.

Diego nodded thoughtfully, "A new year, a new beginning, I like the sound of that."

She was delighted, "So it's a date then."

He smiled warmly, "It certainly seems like it. It will give us enough time to have the banns read out and to invite your brothers and my cousin and his wife."

She beamed happily, "In seven weeks we will be married. I love you Diego."

He pulled her back into his arms, "And I love you Victoria." he whispered before he kissed her deeply and passionately, leaving them both longing for more but they resisted temptation to give in to what they wanted.

"We should be going." he said hoarsely as they pulled apart.

She nodded, "Yes, I think it would be a good idea." she replied as they began packing up.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were riding back towards the pueblo when they heard a horse approaching and turned to see Don Alejandro riding towards them.

"Hola you two, did you enjoy your picnic?" he said smiling as he slowed his horse along side them.

"Hola father, yes we did." Diego replied with a large smile.

"And we have some news for you." Victoria said with a smile of her own.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Don Alejandro asked before he caught the look that Diego and Victoria exchanged, "You've set a date, haven't you?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes we have." Diego replied grinning.

"Well, out with it then." Don Alejandro said impatiently.

Victoria chuckled, "It's to be the first of January, in seven weeks."

Don Alejandro slapped his thigh, "Excellent. The first day of a new year, that's wonderful, that gives us time to arrange everything." Then he paused as another thought crossed his mind, "But won't people be wondering why you are marrying so fast, usually engagement lasts for a long time."

"Perhaps but we've been engaged for over a year now," Diego paused then grinned, "Which will have to remain our secret."

"Yes, we can't let the good citizens know that otherwise it will create questions that we don't want to answer." Don Alejandro smiled.

"Well, we could say that since Victoria and I have known each other for many years, a long engagement isn't necessary." Diego said thoughtfully.

Don Alejandro nodded, "Yes, and as our two families have always been close even when you were children, it would be natural for you to come together." he smiled warmly at the young woman who was about to become his daughter.

Victoria smiled, "We are also going public with our engagement today."

Don Alejandro smiled, "That's wonderful. You know that everyone has accepted your courtship."

Diego nodded, "I've waited a long time to show my love for Victoria in public and now we can."

Don Alejandro smiled at the loving look that the two young people were giving each other.

* * *

When they reached the pueblo, Diego went in search of the padre to arrange their wedding ceremony, while his father went to the blacksmith and Victoria entered the tavern through the back door.

Victoria greeted the patrons in her usual outgoing self but inside her heart was pounding fast as she casually walked up the stairs to her own room. With shaking hands, she pulled open the drawer, retrieved her engagement ring and slipped it onto her third finger. As she descended the stairs, she couldn't keep the smile from her face and she walked straight into her kitchen and let out a deep breath.

Alicia and Pilar came into the kitchen and as Victoria turned to face them, they saw a glint on her hand.

Don Alejandro finished his errands at the blacksmith and he was about to enter the tavern when he saw his son come from the Mission with a smile on his face. He waited until Diego caught up to him, "Have you settled it with the padre?" he asked with his own smile.

Diego nodded, "Yes, all settled, Father Benitez will read the banns at the right time." he replied.

"Excellent." Don Alejandro replied as they entered the tavern just in time to hear squeals of delight coming from the kitchen, causing a lull in conversation amongst the patrons.

"He's asked you to marry him?"

"When? At the picnic today?"

"Oh that's so romantic."

Don Alejandro turned to Diego and said wryly, "I guess we know what that's about."

Diego grinned and as he followed his father to a table, he felt many eyes on him.

Victoria came through the curtain and was a little startled by the sudden attention she was receiving but she saw Diego and his father and crossed over to them with a warm smile on her face, "Hola gentlemen."

Diego smiled back, "Hola Victoria, everything is set for our wedding." he said quietly but not quietly enough as it turned out.

de Soto had walked past at that moment, "Wedding! Are you getting married Don Diego?" he asked in his normal voice, which was heard by the patrons and caused everyone to stop and stare in their direction.

Diego was about to reply when his father stood up, whispered, "This is as good a time as any son," Then in a louder voice, "Can I have everyone's attention please? It's with great pleasure that I can announce the engagement of my son to Senorita Victoria Escalante."

The tavern erupted into cheers and applause, many coming over to shake hands with Diego, congratulating both of them and they were all agog at the beautiful ring on Victoria's finger.

"When is the wedding going to be Don Diego?" a voice called out from the crowd.

"The first day of the new year." Diego replied with a large smile of his face.

"So, Alejandro, you're finally getting your son married off. I never thought I would live to see the day." Don Ricardo teased his friend.

Don Alejandro chuckled, "Neither did I Ricardo. Apparently Diego always had feelings for Victoria but Zorro was, shall we say, a rather intimidating rival." he said.

Don Ricardo grinned, "I guess he would at that. And when they broke up, he saw an opportunity and..."

"...and started to court her." Don Alejandro finished, grinning at his friend.

Ignacio de Soto stood back, watching thoughtfully. Over the last several months, he had a growing suspicion about Diego de la Vega; that the man wasn't what he appeared to be. The impression started slowly, barely in his conscious mind and it was only since the break up of the so-called romance of the pueblo, and of the unlikely courtship by de la Vega, that he had noticed something strange about his old university colleague.

He began to notice certain mannerisms of de la Vega's; a look in his eyes, tone of his voice, the way he phrased his words, was similar to Zorro's. He delved back through the comprehensive records of his predecessor, Luis Ramone, had kept on the masked man, and he found the entry of Zorro's first appearance. It matched almost to the day that Diego de la Vega arrived back from Spain. Why had he not seen that before, he wondered.

His suspicions where confirmed when he saw the looks of love that Diego shared with the senorita when they thought no-one was watching. He doubted that the senorita could have fallen so in love, so fast with de la Vega, unless they had a prior relationship and that relationship was with Zorro. But what was he to do with the information? He had to, by law, bring him in as a bandit and he would have no choice but to execute him.

However, he had already taken one son away from Don Alejandro and he would not be the one to take away his last remaining son; especially a son who had save his life on a number of occasions. Then as the weeks passed and Zorro's appearance became less and less in the area until now, that he had not been seen for well over a month, he made a decision not to do anything. As long as Zorro stayed away, he would not arrest Diego de la Vega.

When he saw Diego alone, after all the well wishers had returned to their tables, he crossed the room and held out his hand, "Congratulations Don Diego, I never thought you had it in you to court and then win the affections of the lovely senorita."

Diego smiled as he shook the Alcalde's hand, "Gracias Alcalde. Victoria and I have been friends for a long time."

"And that friendship turned into love," de Soto said, "Let's hope you have better luck at your wedding with the senorita then Lieutenant Ortiz had some time ago."

"Oh, why is that." Diego replied calmly as he wondered where the Alcalde was going with his comment.

"Well, Zorro does have a habit of turning up and placing a stop to the senorita's wedding." de Soto replied.

Diego shrugged, "Well, we haven't seen Zorro for a long time Alcalde and I don't think he will show up now."

de Soto stared into Diego's eyes, "I am pretty sure that he won't turn up and stop this wedding."

Diego stared back, "You sound quite certain of that Alcalde." he was pleased his voice sounded normal.

de Soto chuckled, "Oh I think we both know that for a fact Diego."

Diego remained calm, even though he was in turmoil. He knew! de Soto knew that he was Zorro, "I don't know what you mean, Alcalde." he replied carefully.

de Soto chuckled again, "You're good, I'll give you that. But then you always were the consummate actor. By the way Diego, I never did thank Zorro for saving my life when Risendo was here."

Diego tried to not give anything away, "Zorro was just saving an innocent man from a rather hideous death."

de Soto nodded, "Well, I just wanted to thank him but I don't suppose I will ever get the chance to now." Again he looked intently at Diego, "Do you think he has gone for good?"

Diego shrugged, "My guess is that he has gone back to wherever he came from."

"I hope so for his sake. If he does come back, I would have no option other than to capture and execute him, and this time my lancers won't miss." de Soto warned.

The two men stared at each other.

"I understand Alcalde." Diego said simply.

de Soto nodded and was about to leave when Diego reached out and touched his arm, "Ignacio, I have always believed that you would have made an excellent Alcalde for this pueblo and over the last five months or so, you have done a wonderful job. That is, if my words mean anything to you."

de Soto nodded, "Si, Diego, your words mean a lot to me and I appreciate it. Now go and marry your tavern wench and give her the children that she has longed to have." he said with a smile.

Diego smiled back, "I will do my best Ignacio."

They shook hands again.

Don Alejandro and Victoria watched the conversation between the two men with some trepidation; they had never seen them talk for such a long time or with such serious looks on their faces.

After the Alcalde left, they crossed over to Diego, "What was that about son, the two of you were deep in conversation."

Diego nodded as he reached out and held Victoria's hand, "He knows." was all he said.

They both gaped at him.

"How did he find out?" Victoria asked.

Diego shook his head, "I don't know, but he does."

"What is he going to do?" Don Alejandro wanted to know.

"That's the strange part, he will do nothing." he replied with a stunned look on his face.

"What do you mean nothing?" she asked.

Diego shrugged, "He said that if Zorro should ever show up again, he would arrest him. His lancers are better trained now, and I would have a hard time escaping from them."

Don Alejandro frowned, "But...but now, he won't arrest you?"

Diego shook his head, "No, he won't." He paused then grinned at his future wife, "He told me to marry you and give you those children you have always wanted."

Victoria just stared at her future husband, "He told you that!" she asked incredulously.

Diego nodded.

"So you are free then, Diego." Don Alejandro placed his hand on his son's arm, a small smile appearing on his face.

"As free as I can be father. Free to marry this beautiful senorita, who stole my heart six years ago and hasn't given it back."

Victoria smiled warmly. "And I won't be giving it back either."

He brought her hand up to his lips and gently placed a soft kiss to the back of it, "I don't want it back." he said softly.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

Six weeks later, it was Christmas Eve and everyone was gathered at the de la Vega hacienda. There had been a joyous reunion between Victoria and her two brothers that day; it had been years since all three siblings had been together in the one place. Rafael and Margarita de la Vega had arrived the day before, with their two young sons and the hacienda soon rang with much laughter and happiness.

Don Alejandro, Rafael and Margarita retired to their rooms, leaving Diego, Victoria and her two brothers sitting in the library, to catch up on events. Francisco was now a Captain in the military, turned to his younger brother and asked, "How's the farm going?"

Ramon sighed, "Not so well." he admitted.

"What! I thought you loved it there." Victoria said.

Ramon shrugged, "I did but the elder Pescola recently passed away and his son Jerome, has taken over and we don't get along." he replied.

Victoria exchanged a quick glance with Diego and wondered if this might be the answer to the question of what she would do with the tavern after they married. They had previously talked about it and she had decided to hire a manager but if her brother was willing to return to Los Angeles, she would be willing to hand it over to him.

"You, not getting along with someone, that's unusual Ramon." Francisco teased.

Ramon smiled, "Not this time, it's because..." He paused and the others were surprised to see his ears burned red, "It's because I am courting his sister."

"Oh that's wonderful Ramon, you must tell us all about her." Victoria said eagerly.

Diego spoke up, "I assume that the brother doesn't approve."

Ramon shook his head, "No, he doesn't. Her father approved of the match but wanted us to wait until Maria is of age; she is only twenty. Jerome doesn't believe that I am not good enough for her."

"That's nonsense, of course you are." Francisco stated firmly.

"My brother is good enough for any senorita." Victoria said heatedly.

Diego hid his smile at the strong defence by the siblings, "What does Maria have to say?" he asked calmly.

Ramon smiled, "We love each other and we want to marry but as she is still underage, she would need her brother's approval to marry and he won't give it."

"How long before her twenty-first birthday?" Victoria asked.

Ramon sighed, "Another six months. It's a long time to wait."

"Tell me about it." Victoria muttered under her breath, "Ramon, if you left the farm to live elsewhere, would Maria go with you?" she asked.

Ramon nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, I believe she would. What's going on Victoria?"

Victoria glanced at Diego, who nodded, before she turned to face her brother, "Ramon, I was wondering if you would come back here and take over the tavern, I would sign it over to you, to make it all legal."

Both brothers were stunned.

"But...But what about Francisco, he's the elder brother." Ramon was flabbergasted.

Francisco shook his head, "It's alright Ramon, I have my military career and believe it or not, I like it."

Ramon stood up, hugged Victoria, and shook Diego's hand, "Victoria, I would be happy to but are you sure?"

She nodded, "Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way, besides in six months you can marry Maria and run the tavern together, just like mama and papa did."

Ramon beamed happily, "I...thank you both, I promise to take good care of the tavern."

Victoria smiled warmly, "I know you will Ramon." as they hugged again.

* * *

The first day of the New Year was a wonderful day, the weather was cool but the skies were clear and everyone was excited about this first wedding of the New Year, especially as this was the wedding of the beautiful tavern owner and the handsome heir of the de la Vega estates.

The small mission chapel was packed with everyone wanting to be a part of the happy occasion with Don Alejandro sitting proudly in the front row with Ramon, Rafael and Margarita with their children. Behind them were the more prominent citizens, including Ignacio de Soto, who had finally been cleared for his actions against Emissary Risendo. It had taken seven, almost eight months for the matter to be decided upon by the King and word to be sent back; he was free of murder but it would remain a permanent mark on his record and could harm his chances of promotion. At least he still retained the position of Alcalde to Los Angeles but with the growing talk of an independent Mexico, he wasn't sure how long he would be in office for.

Diego fidgeted with an imaginary thread on the jacket of his new suit of dark grey; he couldn't believe how nervous he was, he had faced countless armed bandits without feeling this kind of terror. Felipe grinned at his father's nervousness; he could barely stand still. He knew that his father had been waiting a long time to marry the woman he had loved and now that it had come, he was as skittish as a newborn colt.

Victoria was equally nervous as she stood outside the chapel doors, her arm linked through her eldest brother's arm. Captain Francisco Escalante was in his formal uniform and was looking very gallant but it was his sister who looked stunning in her white wedding dress, with matching veil and as they walked down the aisle, there were a lot of ohhs and ahhs from the pueblo's ladies at how lovely she was.

Diego gaped, Dios, she's so beautiful, he thought as he watched her walk towards him, his heart pounded in his chest. As he took her arm from her brother's, he felt her tremor and he squeezed her hand in support before they stood in front of the padre as he said prayers over them.

No-one in the chapel could deny the obvious love the couple had for each other, as they repeated their vows after Father Benitez and before they knew it, the ceremony was over and they walked down the aisle, married.

Everyone then followed them over to the tavern where a large party had been planned to celebrate their marriage.

* * *

It was many hours later when Diego finally arrived back at the hacienda with his bride and as he helped her down from their carriage, he took her hand and instead of leading her inside the grand home, he led her to the stables.

"Diego, what are we doing here?" she asked curiously.

"I have a surprise for you." he smiled.

"In the stables?" she giggled, "Surely you're not going to suggest that we spend our wedding night, out here in the stables."

He chuckled, "Of course not. Wait here."

Victoria waited in front of the stables wondering what surprise her husband could have for her. She didn't have to wait too long as Diego returned, leading the dark bay filly, with the white sock, that he had been training some months before.

"My wedding gift to you Victoria." he said with his love showing in his voice.

She gasped he handed her the reins, "You mean, she's mine?"

He nodded, "Si, her papers are in your name and all you have to do is to name her to complete the forms. I had noticed your mare is getting older and you need a good horse to ride."

She was stunned at the generous gift, "I...I don't know what to say. Thank you Diego." tears started to flow down her face.

He reached out and gently wiped her tears away, "So, what are you going to call her?" he whispered.

She stroked the neck of her new horse, and smiled, "I...I think that because of her sire, I would like to call her Whirlwind. You don't think people will wonder about it." she replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

He chuckled, "That's wonderful, I'm sure Toronado would be pleased and just let people think what they want," he said as he reached for the reins, "Let me put Whirlwind back in her stall and then my wife, we are going inside." his voice was deep and husky.

Victoria blushed as she watched her husband re-enter the stables. He quickly returned and before she knew it, she was swept up in his arms, "Diego, what are you doing?" she giggled.

He chuckled, "It's tradition for a groom to carry his bride across the threshold."

She giggled again, "But Diego, we are still outside."

"We're not now." he laughed as he gently kicked open the rear door of the hacienda and carried her through their home to his bedroom, where he deposited her on her feet and claimed her lips in sensuous kiss.

She sighed in pleasure at the feel of his warm lips moving over hers and his hand slowly ran up and down her back, making her shiver as he deepen their kiss. She leant into him, one arm around his neck, the other resting on his chest. He pulled his lips away from hers and planted hot kisses to her neck and her throat. He couldn't get enough of her warm soft body and reclaimed her lips in deep kiss.

Victoria moaned as she unbutton his vest before her nimble fingers attacked the buttons of his white shirt and slid her fingers inside to caress his warm smooth skin, his muscles rippled under her touch. He felt his control slipping at her burning touch and he gently moved his hand to cup her soft breast. She groaned as a hot need raced through her body as his thumb gently touched her hard crest.

They broke apart for lack of oxygen.

"No more interruptions." he teased, his voice husky and full of longing.

She chuckled as she pressed herself against him, "And no more waiting."

* * *

Much later they lay entwined in each others arms, "I love you." he whispered, contentedly, he was overwhelmed by his love for the passionate woman that was lying in his arms.

She snuggled into his embrace, "I love you too." she felt so happy, so loved and just a little tender in her lower regions.

This was the life she had wanted, to be with the man she loved and she knew it would only get better, "Will it be always like this?" she asked as she planted a gentle kiss to his neck.

"I hope so." he replied as he moved them into a more comfortable position, with her head resting on his chest, his arms around her back, "Happy New Year, Victoria." he said sleepily.

"Happy New Year, Diego. The first day of our life together." she replied as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The End

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, it's a great way to start the day :)

I have 3 half written stories that I want to finish before I start on any new ones, otherwise they will never get done.


End file.
